Seventh Year Surprises
by Jessie Flower
Summary: Sequel to Sixth Year Betrayal. Chapter Fourteen: Graduation Ball...Bill isn't a virgin anymore... James FINALLY ask Lily what he has been dieing to ask her all year, and do Remus and Kellie get back together? Read to find out! [Complete]
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter! My Name is Jessie Flower! Not J.K.Rowling! I only own Kellie, and well Katie kinda owns Ally seing as it was based off her. *shrugs*  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Sixth Year Betrayal, which is the sequel to Fifth Year Secrets. Make sure you read those two stories before you try to read this one.  
  
The Summer had been tough, Jake was dead. The funeral was almost inbearable. Everyone was in pain because of the Death. After moping around for a month. Kellie's father had talked with the group of teenagers trying to tell them life goes on and now you had to live you life to the fullest. And that didn't really work, but he tried, that's the point.  
  
In August everyone tried to have fun for the rest of the summer. Kellie, Sirius, Remus and Lily made a plan to have a surprise party for James. The day would be total Jake thoughtless hopefully. They did have to get back to their normal lives.  
  
August 15th came and Sirius, Remus and James walked to Kellie's house. The house looked normal as ever. James sighed. The least they could do was acknowledge my birthday. He thought. They walked into the kitchen and saw Kellie eating whipped cream from the can.  
  
"Very, feminine" Sirius said with a smirk. Kellie jumped.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." Kellie through a towel at him. Sirius stuck her tounge at her.  
  
"Your so imature."  
  
"I know." He replyed. Kellie rolled her eyes. Kellie looked to James as he opened his mouth.  
  
"She's in her room." I told him. James smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"How is operation decorate?" Sirius asked. Kellie muttered a spell, and the decorations were once again visable.  
  
"Looking good." Remus said.  
  
"I don't know, not enough baloons." Sirius said. He looked back at Remus and Kellie and they were kissing. Sirius rolled his eye. "Is that all you two do! Kiss, make out-"  
  
"Making out and kissing are basicly the same thing." Kellie pointed out.  
  
"Keyword basiclly." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James walked into Lily's room. He closed the door behind him. "Lily?" James called for her. She jumped onto his back. "Oi!" James yelled. James fell to the ground, leaving Lily stradeling him. James turned so he was facing Lily, "Well that was subtle welcome, wasn't it?" James asked. Lily smiled and kissed him.  
  
"That better?" She asked him. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Very. So what are we going to do today."  
  
"Eh you know watch some old muggle movies go for a swim, the normal." Lily told him, and lead him downstairs, where the room was dark. James turned on the light and confetti was thrown on him as everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday!' James smiled. So they didn't forget. James thought. At the party was Obviously, Lily, Remus, Kellie and Sirius along with Peter, Frank, Alice (two older friends of James), Bill, Natalie, and Ally.  
  
The Party went along very well. Everyone had tons of fun. By eleven o'clock everyone had gone home except Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
"We'd better get home" James said while yawning.  
  
"Yea, I suppose." Sirius said, and got up. "Remus you coming?"  
  
"Yea." Remus nodded his head, and kissed Kellie as her Dad walked into the room.  
  
"A hem." He coughed. Kellie jumped. Remus looked to her with a quizzical face, while Kellie avoided his gaze. "And how long have you two, been doing this?" He asked in a stern voice.  
  
"You never told him?" Remus asked Kellie.  
  
"I meant to, but I never could get it out." Kellie said.  
  
"It's true I've seen her try and tell him. It's rather a funny sight." Lily chuckled a little. Kellie gave her a glare which shut her up.  
  
"So how long?" Kellie's father asked yet again.  
  
"About two years." Kellie said quickly.  
  
"TWO YEARS!" Kellie's father yelled. Kellie and Remus gulped. "Very well then. Remus I'd like to talk to you 12 o'clock on the dot. We'll have a nice little lunch together." He said and left. Remus gulped, and glared at Kellie.  
  
"How could you have NOT told HIM!" He yelled at her. She winced.  
  
"I tried!"  
  
"You so owe me." Remus told her, and stood up. Kellie stood up and wrpped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I can't wait to repay you." Kellie smirked.  
  
"Remember to close the curtains." Sirius reminded them. James and Lily started to crack up, while Kellie turned red and Remus glared at Sirius.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up at eleven o'clock. He got dressed and tried to prepare himself for Mr. Nightstorm. He walked over to kellie's at 11:30 hoping to get a glimpse of Kellie, preferably naked. But either way would be good. Remus spoted her in a bikini. 'That works.' Remus thought. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"'ello Remus." Kellie said, and turned around. "You're a little early."  
  
"Yes, well I figured I had to see the hot girl first." I told her.  
  
"Oh, well of coarse." Kellie smirked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed Lily's voice. Remus and Kellie ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kellie asked.  
  
"I'm-I'm-I'm h-h-h-HEAD!"  
  
"Lil, your like at the top of our class, why wouldn't you be head?" Kellie asked.  
  
"I'm third." Lily told her, Kellie rolled her eyes. Remus chuckled. He looked at the time, 12 o'clock.  
  
"Well I hope to make it back alive." He said, kissed Kellie on the cheek and walked to Kellie's fathers office. Remus knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Answered Kellie's father. He looked at Remus. "Hello Remus please take a seat." He said, Remus obeyed him. "A drink?" He offered Remus some liquior.  
  
"Umm, no thanks."  
  
"Alright them, right to the point." Mr. Nightstorm said. "No sex before marriage." A little late with that Remus thought. "Treat her with respect." Why wouldn't I? Remus thought. "Never cheat on her." Another broken rule, but I was just being stupid. "I think that's all." He said. "So you've been dating for two years, correct?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily and Kellie were bathing in the sun, tanning. James and Sirius had two buckets full of ice cream. "Sirius what are we doing with the ice cream."  
  
"Pouring it onto them." Sirius said and pointed to the two girls.  
  
"But Lily looks hot, and hot."  
  
"Lick the ice cream off her then." Sirius shrugged. James smiled.  
  
"Sounds good." James smirked. Sirius and James went under James invisability cloak, which was hard, since they were both rather tall now as seveth years.  
  
"Uno." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Dos." James smirked.  
  
"Tres!" They yelled the girls looked up and were hit with melted ice cream. "BLACK!" Kellie yelled and ripped the invisability cloak off of them. Kellie jumped on Black, and held him by the neck.  
  
"Kellie! Favorite Cousin, looking lovely in ice cream today!" He smiled at her. Kellie punched him.  
  
"OI!" Sirius said and held his nose.  
  
"James." Lily growled.  
  
"It was his idea." James pointed to Sirius.  
  
"You agreed with it!" Sirius yelled at James. James glared at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus walked out side where he saw James and Sirius totally covered in ice cream, and the girls looking very proud of themselves. "I'm not going to even ask." Remus said, and put his arm over Kellie. Kellie gently kissed him.  
  
"You know you taste like ice cream, right?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yep." Kellie answered. Remus just shook his head.  
  
"So, Jamesie over here is head boy as well as qudditch captain." Sirius said.  
  
"And Lily is head girl." Kellie said.  
  
"Hmm, looks like their will be some noise coming out of that room." Sirius said. James shoved him away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peter traced the tips of his fingers over the fresh Dark Mark, he was just rewarded. He was officaly a death eater, and damn pround of it. He smirked at the dark mark, then looked at it's duplicate in the night sky. He smirked. Someone had been killed by Lord Voldemort, yet again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Semptember 1st came around and Sirius and James were driven by Adrian. They said quick good byes and walked to the barrier, they ran in together and walked onto the train.  
  
"I'll see you later Sirius. I've got to go to the head compartment." James said.  
  
"Okay, see you later." Sirius replyed.  
  
James walked into the head compartment and saw Lily. "Lils!" He squeezed her. She started to giggle.  
  
"James!" She said. He brought her down into a kiss. "Mmm."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As they arrived at Hogwarts they walked to the crriages. James stared at the things in front of the carriages. "Lily." He started,  
  
"Yes they are there James, not sur eof what they are called, I've been able to see them since first year." Lily told him and walked into the heads carriage. James took one last stare at them and walke dinto the carriage.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and sat down in their regular seats. Lily observed Sirius telling James something to cause him to look over at the slytherin table and snicker. Oh this can't be good. Lily thought. Lily looked at Remus he seemed to be in on it too. Kellie sat across from Lily.  
  
"Hey, do you know what's with them?" Lily asked.  
  
"Prank, most likely. They wouldn't let me in on it." Kellie shrugged. "We'll know whats gunna happen soon enough." Kellie told Lily as the sorting started. As sson as the sorting ended, Dumbledore spoke his usual speech. But he inserted something new. "Seeing as ther have been many death eater attacks we are going to make the curfew 6 o'clock, instead of the usuall 9 o'clock curfew. And I would like for you all to give a hand to your new heads, James and Lily Potter." Three-fourths of the houses started giggling. Professer McGonnagal whispered something to Dumbledore he shook his ehad. "I'm sorry James Potter and Lily Evans my mistake." He winked at them. Ass soon as he sat down there was some kind of up roar at the slytherin table.  
  
"Here we go." Kellie said, and looked over there. Snape was running around in his boxers. "Answeres the question Boxers or Briefs." Kellie commented and started laughing. Lily just shook her head.  
  
"Sirius' idea." Lily stated plainly, while trying not to giggle.  
  
"No doubt." Kellie said as she laughed. Sanpe was now dancing on the table. McGonnagal grabbed the boys by there ears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were sitting in the common room. Kellie was rubing her neck. Remus looked at her and smirked. He started massaging her neck. Kellie slightly moaned he smirked. He kissed her neck. "You know you still owe me, for not telling your dad earlier that we were dating." Remus said. Kellie smirked.  
  
"Yea we should do something about that shouldn't we?" Kellie said.  
  
"Yes we should." Remus agreed with her and nuzzled her neck. Kellie smiled and kissed him, and at some point they ended up in Remus' bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was waiting at the Raveclaw house portrait for Ally to come up. He hadn't been able to catch her at dinner or on the train. He saw her down the hall, and smiled. He walked up to her picked her up and span her around.  
  
"Sirius put me down." She laughed. He squeezed her.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen you." Sirius said, and kissed her.  
  
"It's been three weeks, since James surprise party."  
  
"Exactly, way to long." Sitrius told her and kissed her again, using some tounge.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie woke up as the sunlight hit her eyes through a crack in the curtains. Kellie turned over face Remus. He was watching her. They both smiled at each other.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" Kellie inquired.  
  
"I don't know." Remus replied. "I could watch you sleep forever." Remus told her. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James woke up and yawned he walked to the dresser where Lily was.He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. (A/n:I could think of that picture forever, it's sooooo cute. :D)  
  
"Morning James." Lily said.  
  
"G' Morning." James said and kissed Lily's neck. Lily giggled.  
  
"Stop, that tickles." Lily said and smiled at him. James smirked and playfully bit her neck. "James." Lily giggled. He started to caress her back. "James." Lily moaned. "We have class." She reminded him. James pouted.  
  
"I suppose your right." James said. He walked away from her, and changed into his school robes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Remus were eating peacefully in the Great Hall when they heard a up roar in the corridor. Every student that was once eating and sitting down, was now trying to figure out what was happeneing. Kellie was jumping trying to see what had everyone's attention. Remus watched her bounce up and down very amused. Kellie glared at the people's backs.  
  
"Death to tall people." Remus snickered at her. He extended his neck a little and saw Sirius and Regulas in a fight.  
  
"Sirius versus Regulas." Remus said plainly and tried to get to them. As Remus did, he saw James and Lily arrive at the end of the corridor. "James!" Remus yelled, then tried to hold Sirius off of Regulas. "Sirius stop." Remus told him.  
  
"Bastard will pay." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, calm down."  
  
"Bastard called me a blood traitor." Sirius growled. Remus glared at Regulas.  
  
"Sirius, don't go down to his level, your not that low."  
  
"I don't give a damn." Sirus growled, trying to get out of Remus' grasp. Which he couldn't really do, seeing as Remus had werewolf strength.  
  
"Let him fight mudblood lover." Everyone excluding the slytherins either glared at him or gasped. Remus attacked Regulas. James and Lily got to the middle of the circle. James stood there watching the fight. "James, stop him." Lily said.  
  
"If it were Sirius I would, but Remus usualy dosen't get into a fight for no reason."  
  
"Called me a mudblood." Kellie told James. James sighed, as he saw Monstrone start down the corridor. James and Sirius tried to get Remus off Regulas. They had to pry him off. Monstrone got there to soon though. "Lupin and Blacks follow me." He said loooking at the three of them. He brought the three of them to Dumbledore's office.  
  
McGonnagal was in there too. McGonnagal narrowed her eyes at Sirius and Remus. Alhtough she was quite surprised neither James or Peter were with them.  
  
"What's the matter Proffesser?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"These two boys ganged up on my student." He said pointing to Remus and Sirius. MCGonnagal rolled her eyes, when Monstrone wasn't looking.  
  
"Mr. Black what happened." McGonnagal asked.  
  
"He started it." Both 'Mr. Blacks' answered. She rubbed her temples. "Regulas first."  
  
"I didn't do anything. He just attacked me in the hall way."  
  
"LIAR!" The two present Marauders yelled at him.  
  
"You called kellie a mudblood." "You called me a blood traitor, you inconsiderate brat." "I did not!" "You did too, you-" Mostrone slammed his fist against a piece of wood which shut them all up.  
  
"Dumbledore, Regulas is a very, nice kind boy, he wouldn't do anything wrong." He explained. Remus and Sirius both glared at Monstrone.  
  
"All three boys are very nice boys." Dumbledore told him. "Did you see any of this happen?" He asked Monstrone.  
  
"I saw Lupin pounding on poor Regulas here." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"All three boys will have detention tomorrow night with Proffesser McGonnagal." Dumbledore said. "Regulas you may leave I need to talk to Remus and Sirius."  
  
"Second detention in not even one day yet." Dumbledore said. "That a new record for you two?" Sirius smirked. "Well to the point, I am assembling a group, I'll explain more later tonight." He told them. "At 6:30, gather Lily, James, Kellie, and Peter, bring them here." Dumbledore explained to them. They nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So how'd ya like it? Did ya hate it or did you love it? Got things planned, for this story. Oh yes this one's going to be awesome. More Ally/Sirius stuff. And Lily/James get some bumbps in the road. Kellie/Remus have a fight. Lily and Kellie become friends with Ally. Yes all these things planned. Wahoo. Oh and you might have guessed the order is being put together!  
  
me - And theres the next part! :D Glad yo liked the last story hope you like this oen twice as much!  
  
Whippy Bird - So Katie how'd ya like that. Didn't make you wait to long now did I? Like I said More Sirius/ Ally coming up. Don't worry.Oh yes, I have to make Bella piss you off too, don't I. Hmm well she kina has to get a major change in her. And yea. Ally's gujna.oh yes! Mwahhh! I've goteen an idea and I'm not telling you :P he he! Issac was his orignal name in FYS, if you pay attention, his name suddenly changes in later chapters, don't know how that happened. *shrugs*. I don't usually pay attention to grammer or spelling when I'm reading either, hmm guess some people do. Yes Now Mia is a bitchy killer. Don't worry she'll have her time. *closes mouth* can't tell ya bout that either! :P Just a little summer like always. :D Remember to review! :D  
  
Phoenix - Glad you thought the ending was ok. I wanted to put a sad note on that one. That kinda what I'm doing I realized since I know what I'm going to write for the ending of this story. You guys will like it, hopefully. Wasn't what you were expecting? Hmm, and what were you expecting?  
  
swimlikeafish - *Goes to e-mail everyone* 


	2. Chapter II

Sirius and Remus got back to class during Astronomy. Kristin looked at the door when it opened. Glad you two could make it."  
  
"We were talking to Professer Dumbledore." Kristin nodded her head.  
  
"Well take your seats." She told them. "As I was saying." She finished teaching her lesson to them. Remus, James, Sirius and Kellie walked out of class as the bell rang and to Lunch.  
  
"How much trouble did you get in?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Detention." Sirius told her.  
  
"How long?" James asked.  
  
"One night, tomorrow." Remus replyed to James.  
  
"Dumbledore asked us to gather the hang tonight, after hours and bring you guys to his office." Sirius said and scratched his head. James and Kellie shrugged.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At 6:30 they all walked to Dumbledore's office. "Right on time, no doubt Lily's fault." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yea, James is whipped." Sirius said, and looked at the back of the head of a girl sitting infront of Dumbledore, the back of her head looked familiar, like the one he would always looka t ina strology.  
  
"I am not whipped." James said.  
  
"Anyhow, please take a seat." As Sirius took a seat his suspicions were confirmed, it was ally. He picked her up and sat in her seat, and put her on his lap.  
  
"The reason I brought you all here, is because I am organizing a order." Dubledore told them. "You all are very trustworthy, and loyal. You can all work hard if you want to." He took a stare at Sirius, who just gave him a smile. "It's called order of the-" Fawks landed on his deska nd he pet her. "Phoenix."  
  
"W-what exactly do you want us to do?" Peter asked.  
  
"Things that need to be done." Dumbledore said. "Basiclly just to try and protect people from Voldemort, occassionaly try to contact him." He looked to Kellie. Kellie gulped. She nodded her head. "So who would like to be in the group?" James, Sirius and Kellie raised their hands immediately. Ally and Lily raised their hands hesitantly. Remus raised his hand, they all looked ot peter, he nodded his head looking to the ground, and tracing a prat of his sleeve, where the death eater mark was.  
  
They all departed, and peter said he wanted to get a snack or some excuse. He walked down to the dungeons and told Lucius what was going on. As he walked back to the gryffindor common room, he thought about all he had done. He had killed Jamie Lovegood, she was such a nice person, but he killed her, and-and liked it. He was a cold blooded killer, he smirked. He bumped into Katrina, a slytherin, and a death eater. She had brown curly hair, and dark brown eyes. She drove guys from all houses insane.  
  
"Hello Peter." Katrina smirked evily.  
  
"What are you planning?" Peter asked her.  
  
"Why would I do such a thing as to break someone up?" Katrina asked. Peter smirked.  
  
"I said what are you planning, not who are you breaking up." Peter informed her.  
  
"Oops?" Katrina smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie woke up , woth her head resting on Remus' chest. He kissed the top of her head. "morning." Remus said.  
  
"Morning Remy." Kellie said and burried her face into his chest.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"A little." Kellie said. "Last night was fun though." Remus smirked. Oh yes last night was a lot of fun.  
  
"Got to get ready for class." Remus told her.  
  
"Hand me my bra?" Kellie asked Remus. Remus put his hand underneath his pillow and took it out with a black bra in his hand. He handed it over to Kellie. She put it on, one of her straps was twisted, Remus fixed it, and let his hand drape down her spine. "Mmm, Remus." She moaned. He kissed her neck.  
  
"We have class." Remus reminded her. Kellie turned and kissed him. "Still. Doesn't. Change. We. Have. Class." Remus said as he took breaths.  
  
"One day late won't kill us."  
  
"NEWT's. This. Year." Remus told her.  
  
"Shut up and just kiss me." Kellie told Remus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was putting on his school robes when he heard Lily wake up, and yawn. "Hello, Beautiful." Jame ssaid to her and kissed her.  
  
"Mmm." Lily said. When they broke the kiss, James handed her her school robes. "I don't want to get dressed" Lily puted.  
  
"And I normally wouldn't mind that." James told her, btu I don't want other guys looking at things only I get to see with my boyriend privliges, and I doubt it would go over with the proffessers too well." James told her, and watched her get dressed. James let out a frustrated huff, as he tried to get his tie stright once again. Lily finished getting dressed then walked infront of James. She got his tie straight. "hat would I do without you?" James asked her.  
  
"Not much." Lily answered with a smirk. James mock glared at her. "We have to organize a halloween ball." She told him.  
  
"Kill me now." James told her.  
  
"Then I wouldn't have anyone to boink at night." Lily told him reasonably.  
  
"Oh what am I just your boink toy?" I asked Lily an dpouted.  
  
"Of coarse not, you my boinking boyfriend." Lily smiled at him. He kissed her. "But we still have to organize the ball." James glared at her, Lily chuckled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bell ringed as first period started. Remus and Kellie were nowhere in sight. James gave Lily and Sirius a questioning look they both shrugged.  
  
Remus and Kellie both came in late and apologized to McGonnagal. Remus sat next to Peter, and Kellie sat next to Lily.  
  
Remus' hair was slightly tossled. Sirius and James smirked and raised a brow to Remus. Sirius started writing a note.  
  
What happened?-PF  
  
What do you think?-M  
  
Monny got lucky!-P  
  
He won the lottery?-W *Sirius flicks a quill at Peters head*  
  
NO, dumbass he had sex!-PF  
  
Why are you four talking about private things!?-V  
  
Vix, who said you could be int his note?-PF  
  
Who said we couldn't, we are the middle people of the passing of notes-B  
  
Boots, you and Moony had sex!-W  
  
No fuck, fuck head!-PF  
  
How can you fuck with your head?-B  
  
I wasn't being literal!-PF  
  
Do you actually know the meaning of literal!?-M  
  
Monny, shut up. You're the one who had sex with my cousin-PF  
  
Well at least he gets some-P  
  
Hey! I could get some!-PF  
  
Sure.-B  
  
Shut your quill Booty!-PF  
  
Yes, I know my but is sexy, but Paddy you're my cuz, that's just not right- B  
  
Li;ly snickers, as she passes note to Sirius. Sirius reads it and face becomes scrunched up.  
  
Get some! You could get some!-A  
  
Who is A?-PF  
  
Ally, you idiot-V Ally my love!-PF  
  
You die-A  
  
Aww, please. I'll make it up to you.-PF (sirius gives ally pupy dog eyes, that no one could ever resist.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were sitting in James Head room, on his bed making ideas for the halloween ball.  
  
"Spiders." Jmaes smirked.  
  
"James! Noway, spiders are creepy."  
  
"Hence it's a Halloween ball."  
  
"Noway." James put his hands around her waist.  
  
"Your afraid of spiders aren't you?"  
  
"I never said that." Lily told him. James summoned a spider next to her. Lily screamed.  
  
"That's what I thought." James smirked.  
  
"Evil git." Lily glared at James. James killed the spider.  
  
~*~*~  
  
During Dinner Dubledore announced they would have a halloween ball. Everyone got really excited, and started asking people out right away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus, Sirius and Regulas were in McGonnagals room waiting for her to assign them to do something.  
  
"Mr.Black- Sirius and Mr. Lupin, you two will be cleaning Moaning myrtles bathroom with no magic, and Regulas you will be cleaning the trophy room with no magic." She told them sternly and gave them the neccasary tools to clean those rooms.  
  
Sirius and Remus sioghed when they saw the place and saw moaning myrtle on the ledge at the window. Sirius chuckled remebering last time they were her. Remus glared at him  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was in second year Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily were caught pranking some slytherins. Well actually it was just the four marauders, Lily had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It happened a week after Remus had yelled at Sirius and James for bulling Lily around. Oh and the day James fell in love with Lily, naturaly.  
  
James scrubbed the toilets while watching Lily. Sirius was bemusingly watching James look at her and blush when she caught his eyes. Reus was just trying to get his work done. And Peter was stuck in a toilet.  
  
Moanign Mytrle then floated over to Remus, and started flirting with him, and kissed him.  
  
Everyone cracked up, besides Peter whom was trying to get out fo the toilet.  
  
"Someone's got a crush." Sirius taunted him. Remus wipped his cheek where Moaning myrtle kissed him, the others just chuckled.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Remus finished the bathroom without being kissed. He let out a sigh of relief and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus stripped down to his boxers and opened the curtains to his bed. He saw Kellie's resting body. He smiled. He gingerly made himself comfortable in the bed, and wrapped his arms around Kellie's waist.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The wekk roled by and it was Saturday. Lily woke up with her head resting on James chest. He woke up moments after her. "Morning Lil'" James said. Lily kissed James on the lips and smiled at him.  
  
"Morning James." She said, and yawned.  
  
"Restless night?" James asked and smirked. Lily smirked back at him.  
  
"Yes, but a very good restless night." Lily said. James kissed Lily's forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was on his bed doing some weekend homework, when he felt someones hands go around his neck. "I'm doing homework Kellie."  
  
"I don't like homework." Kellie said, and started to massage his neck.  
  
"Kellie. I really need to do this." Kellie kissed his neck.  
  
"It's just staurday, you'll have all day tomorrow." Kellie told him.  
  
"We could also have sex tommorow." Remus told her. Kellie sat in front of him  
  
"Fine." Kellie lyed down in front of him. Remus kept glancing at her. 'This getting nothing done.' Remus thought. He put all of his things to the side of his bed and kissed her.  
  
"Mmm." Kellie said. Remus kissed her neck.. "Remus." Her voice trailed off. Remu slowely unbottoned her button up shirt, which revealed a black bra. He slowely took the shirt off of her. Kellie took off his shirt, and they kissed. While kissing, Remus let his hand go down her spin, making her moan, he smirked and unclipped her bra. She started to unbutton his pants, and take them off of him. Remus started to grope her, making her want him even more.  
  
"Please Remus." She moaned. He smirked.  
  
"Patience Kellie." He whispered into her ear. Kellie brought him into a deep pationate kiss.  
  
"Patience is stupid." She told him, and began to kiss him again. He slowely un buttoned her pans and took othem off of her, he put his hand on her thigh and caressed it. She took off his boxers, and Remus swiftly took off her thong. Remus reached for his drawer where there were some condoms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James stood on the Quidditch field. He watched as some leaves crossed the field because of the Autumn breeze. This year was going to be a lot different without Jake. James tried to fight out the tears that were ready to come out. They had assumed Jake had been killed by a death eater, one of Voldemorts followers. James clenched his fist. His mother was killed by Voldemort. James decided he had to kill Voldemort, or die trying. He'd protect everyone he could.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Normally I wouldn't end it at this, but I just loved the way james decided that, and just had to end it there! Lol. What's to come in future chapters? The Halloween Ball, followed by three break ups (2 marauders, 1 non-marauder), Another death.possibly she dosen't matter anyhow, Order meeting, and Sirius does something syurprising and the answer he gets from someone is even more astonishing(I've been waiting to write the whole sirius thing since SYB, I can't wait to write it!)  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Manny2003: Posted ASAP for ya!  
  
Whippy Bird: The long reviews are back in action! *bounces* Regulas is Sirius' younger brother. Okay I thought what dumbledore would tell them all was kind of obvious, well at least if you read book five. *shrugs* The order of coarse! *looks around the room innocently when Katie asks about James/Lily bumps*. Yes I know, just the Kellie/Remus relationship, I-I-I just have SOOOO many idea for the future stories, and they well can't be together if I want that stuff to happen. *zips mouth* well I just let out a secret there. Well in every single story/movie you see they always test the boyfriend with that so I put that in, your not going to kill me are ya? :D Yes someone's gunna die, you'll find out next chappie. They don't notice she hasn't been at hogwarts she was in there year, but weren't really good friends with her.  
  
Swimlikeafish: They have a different room then all the other gryffindors, sorry if I didn't make that clear! Five days wasn't a long wait, now was it?  
  
mercyful or now tourmented soul: Sorry, Sirius is going to Azkaban and Lily and James will die. I'm sorry to say it, but that will all happen in the next story. :(  
  
NightofShadow13: Glad you love it! *bounces* 


	3. Chapter III

Lily had just told the prefects to go and get ready. "James did you see Ashley?" Lily asked.  
  
James thought for a second. "No, I didn't." james told her as he put up a spider, and smiled at it. "Maybe, she's sick." He shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe I let you put those up." Lily said and took a step back. James smirked.  
  
"I'm a maruader, I would have found a way to put em up anyhow." He said and smiled at her. Lily just shook her head. "So what does your dress look like?" James asked.  
  
"A lady never tells her secrets." James quirked an eyebrow, and gave hera pout.  
  
"A lady could neverr esist this face." Lily slapped him upside the head.  
  
"This lady just did." Lily told James.  
  
"Maybe she isn't a lady." James mumbled. Lily heard though. "Lily, my love."  
  
"You are so getting it." Lily said and attacked James. James started to tickle her. Lily was in a fit of giggles when then herad an "ahem." They both stopped right away, and looked up to See professer McGonnagal, and professer Dumbledore.  
  
"No time to play games, go get dressed for the ball." Proffesser McGonnagal said they both ran away. "I can't believe them." She said and shook her ehad. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Now, Minerva you were once there age. Don't tell me you didn't date and do those thing." Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
"I certainly did not." She said and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"I'm sure." Dumbledore said and rololed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat on his bed next to James, Sirius sat across from them on his bed.  
  
"Are you mad?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Your throwing your whole life away!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Now Sirius, just because he wants to-"  
  
"He's mad! You can't do that."  
  
"I explained I'm not doing it yet!"  
  
"Don't o it ever!" Sirius exclaimed. "It'll ruin the Marauders." Remus put his head is his hands.  
  
"Sirius, it will not ruin the Marauders." Remus reasoned.  
  
"Yes it will, no more pranks, he's whipped already!"  
  
"I am not whipped!" James argued.  
  
"Neither of you should talk." Remus smirked they both threw pillows at him. "Eh!"  
  
"Your whipped too, wolf boy."  
  
"I'm not whipped." Remus said calmly.  
  
"Yes, you are." Sirius and James said harmionsly. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"When do you plan to do this?" Sirius asked giving in on the argument.  
  
"Graduation day."  
  
"I guess it's alright, why are you bring this up now?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I've had the ring for a month now, and I was nervous I needed your opnions." James told them.  
  
"What's it look like?" Sirius asked. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, he tossesed it over to Sirius.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie finished taking her shower, and dryed herself. She put on her black bra and underwear, you never did know what could happen after a dance.  
  
Kellie picked up her dress and pulled it onto herself. The dress was a pale purple color. It rached to her ankles. The neck line dropped down a bit so that you saw some cleavage, not a whole lot, but just enough to get a guy turned on, preferably Remus in this situation.  
  
Kellie looked at herself in the mirror, she looked good. She put on some pale purple eyeshadow and a light shade of lipstick. She examined herself but thought there was something missing. She looked at her hair it was as straight as always, time for a change. Kellie thought. She put her wand up to her hair and made it curly. "Perfect." Kellie smiled, and put on her high heels.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was in her part of the room, which was secluded from where she usually was, in James head room. She put on her dress. It had a pale pink backround and a darker pink flowered embrodered print. It was a tube top dress, as she pulled it up, and looked at herself. She put on some pale pink eyeshadow, andsome lipstick. She pulled her hair up, and smiled.  
  
She walked into the heads common room where James was looking at something in his hands. "Ready?" Lily asked him. He quickly put it in his pocket and turned around to face her. "You look as beautiful as always." James said. Lily smiled at him.  
  
"You look very handsome, yourself." Lily smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius looked at his watch after he finished getting dressed. "I'm off Remus, I'll se you later."  
  
"Yea see you." Remus said and waved him off. Remus looked at himself in the mirror. He was started to look worn out. The full moon was in three days. He tried to convince Kellie to go with someone else, but no she said that she would watch after him. Remus looked out the window and into the common room. He saw Kellie had just steppe dout of her room. He looked at her, and smiled. He kissed her as she reached the last step.  
  
"Mmm." Kellie said. She looked at his face, bags were already started to become noticeable below his eyes. 'Are you sure your alright?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Remus said.  
  
"We could stay here, if you want. It's just the halloween ball." Kellie reasoned with him  
  
"We're going." Remus told her and they walked to the ball.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius waited outside of the Ravenclaw portrait for Ally. She walked out wearing a blue dress. It had one sleeveles strap, and the neckline went diagonol from there. Her hair was up in a bun with sparkles. Sirius grinned at her.  
  
"Looking very nice today Ally." Sirius said and took her hand, helping her out of the portrait. Ally smiled at him  
  
~*~*~  
  
Music was playing and a decent amount of couples were dancing. Remus and Kellie were one of the couples.  
  
Sirius, James, Ally and Lily were sitting at the table. "So this is our last halloween ball at hogwarts ever." Sirius said.  
  
"True." Ally said. "We'll never have another quite like this." Ally commented.  
  
"And just to think not so long ago, we were trying to get Remus and Kellie back together." Lily said and looked to where the couple were dancing.  
  
"Those two will always be together." James said off handedly.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ally asked.  
  
"Look at them, they are deeply in love." Sirius said.  
  
"A fight could break them up." Ally pointed out. James shook his head.  
  
"Those two have been friends since birth. They fight, sure. But no matter how many fights they get in, they will run back to the other. In the end they will be together." James reasoned. Sirius nodded his head, in agreement with james. They all looked over to Lily.  
  
"Yea, your probably right." The song stopped, and Remus and Kellie walked back to the table.  
  
"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Kelie asked.  
  
"You two." Sirius answered.  
  
"Oh, well that's comforting." Remus said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Around 12 o'clock everyone was leaving. Sirius walked Ally back up to the Ravenclaw protrait. Sirius kissed her. She smiled. "Good night, Sirius."  
  
"Ally I have to tell you something." Sirius said. Ally tunred around to him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked him. He gulped. He couldn't believe he was going to say this, he never believed he would ever say this. And if eh did, just to get a girl in bed. "Ally, I love you." Sirius said. Ally smiled at hima nd kissde him on the cheek.  
  
"Good." She said and walked into her common room. Sirius stood there not believing she just said 'Good'. How could she just say 'good'. In the movies they would say 'I love you too.' Not 'good' this was unbelievable. Sirius sighed. Maybe she didn't like him as much as he did. He told the fat lady the password, head down.  
  
He looked around the common room. Kellie and Remus had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch, he wished he could have a relationship like they did. Sure they ahd fights, they'd break up. But they would always love each other, no matter how much they would fight it.  
  
He walked into the boys dormitory and thought about Lily and James relationship. There relationship was perfect. They hadn't really gotten into big fights. They both liked the other for a long time, no matter how much Lily tried to deny it.  
  
Sirius sighed. He concluded he would die as a lonely, bitter, old man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning, a day until the full moon. Remsu wasn't feeling his best. Remus stumbled tohis mirror. He looked him self over. There were bags under his eyes, and he was sweating. He smelt a mixture of firecrackers and strawberries. "Sirius and Kellie" Remus reconized the smells.  
  
"Sirius I wouldn't worry about it." Kellie told Sirius.  
  
"Worry about what?" Remus asked and rubbed his forehead temples. Kellie walked over to him and guided him to his bed. "Sirius told Ally he loved her." Kellie said.  
  
"And she said good back!" Sirius xecliamed. Remus winced. He had every secitive hearing right now. "Sorry mate." Sirius said apologeticly.  
  
"That's alright." Remus said. Kellie sat behind him and massaged his back.  
  
"Do you feel alright, you could go down to the infirmary, if you want." Kellie told him.  
  
"I rather stay here." Remus said.  
  
"Alright." Kellie said.  
  
"What should I do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You kind of have a reputation of just tyring to get girls in your bed." Kellie mentioned. Remus nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"But-but, I haven't been like that since fourth year." Sirius explained to them.  
  
"You lost your virginity in fourth year." Kellies eyes widened.  
  
"No, that's way to old, I lost it in third." Kellie's jaw slagged.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked. "When did you lose yours?"  
  
"Try sixth year."  
  
"Well- I-I'm sure Remus lost his earlier, right mate!?" Sirius said.  
  
"Sorry buddy, I lost mine to Kellie."  
  
"Oh, well- this is what I get. Because of a stupid reputation she thinks I'm only after sex!" Remus yet again winced, and Sirius yet again apologized.  
  
"Well, yea." Kellie answered. Sirius collapsed onto his bed and put his pillow over his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James sat in Dumbledore's office. "Hello Mr.Potter." Dumbledore said. "Sorry, to have kept you waiting." He appologized. "I need something for the order." Dumbledore said. James nodded his head.  
  
"Whats wrong?" James asked.  
  
"You may have noticed that a fellow seveth year gryffindor has beenmissing this year. Ashley Fritz." James eyes widened.  
  
"Lily noticed she wasn't decorating the ball." James said.  
  
"Yes, well there was a death eater attack at her house. Her whole family was killed in the attack." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" James asked.  
  
"Because there was a note left at the scene. It went through your brother Adrian, and he thought that, you had mentioned a girl by the name, that's in the note." Dumbledore handed the note to James. James read it to himself.  
  
Dear Aurors,  
  
You'll never catch me. But I shall give you a tip to whom my next attack will be against. I'm not planning on killing her, though. I thought torture would be much more fun. Kellie Nightstorm is in for a load of fun.  
  
"Kellie?" james asked Dumbledore. He nodded.  
  
"Hence, why I told you." Dumbledore said. "Your good friends with her, and I don't want her alerte d, nor anyone else." Dumbledore said. "Ally, harldy knows Kellie. Sirius, Remus and Lily have too strong of a bond with her and none of them hide their emotions very well. Sirius is too abrupt. Remus might have a meltdown and Lily would panic." James nodded. "Therefore I went to you. You are strong willed and can hide your emotions better then anyone I have met."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Voldemort, sat in the dungeons, Peter and Mia in front of him. "So Mia, do you see anyone rescuing Kellie now?" Mia was silent for a second. "No."  
  
"Good." He said and smiled.  
  
"But you don't have this planned soon, you said you wouldn't do it until-" Peter started but was cut off.  
  
"Peter, my boy." Voldemort said. "You still don't have complete aprehension over this do you?" Voldemort smiled. "I wrote that note, and now everyone is going to keep a good eye on Kellie. As the year ends they will think they saved her, I might have come but saw them or soemthing, but how more wrong could thay get?" He smirked. "That's when I plan to torture her, and trying to get into her mind here and there will be fun too."  
  
"So who is next on the hit list then?"  
  
"Daniel and his eldest son." Voldemort smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Remus sat in his bed. Kellie rested her head on Remus' chest. Remus was asleep. Kellie traced her fingers over Remus biceps. He had like super strength being a werewolf and all.  
  
"I love you Remus." Kellie whispered and let herself go into a peaceful sleep, or so she thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie heard voices. "Wha-what's going on." Kellie muttered to herself.  
  
Then Sirius' voice "We have to tell him, I can't keep this from Remus and Harry."  
  
'Who is Harry?' Kellie thought.  
  
"Remus!" Kellie heard her own voice yell. "I could fix ya up." Sirius said with a smile, the brightness of the situations were changing things were getting darker.  
  
She heard Arabella's voice. "Remu would never care about a mudblood like you." She heard Lucious' voice. "Not as good of an Auror as you thought, eh?" She heard Peter's voice. "Lily and James will be dead, and you can't do anythng about it." She heard Remus' voice "I hate you!"  
  
"No." Kellie whimpered. She backed up against one of the wallls, and slumped down.  
  
"Kellie!" "I won't lose her, not again!" "You bitch!" "You don't know what your talking about!" "You still love him." "I don't get it." All the voices were bleeding together, she couldn't recognize one from the next. She felt herself become cold, not just on contact but inside of her. Her emotions were becoming mixed, some leaving, some becoming overbearing.  
  
"Your worthless." "Why would anyone come to rescue you." "I have Remus now, what are you going to do?" Kellie looked at herself, slowely her skin became a bluse color, with a stony texture, she was becoming absorbed by all the bad in the world.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up and felt something cold touching him. He rubbed his eyes, and realized it was Kellie that felt cold. She was freezing. "What the hell?" Remus breathed. He took her pulse she was still breathing, thank god.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!" Remus yelled. Sirius ran up to the room.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Sirius asked, out of breathe from the run.  
  
"Kellie, she's cold, freezing." Remus said. Sirius' eyes widened and he ran over.  
  
"We have to get her to the infirmary." Sirius said and ran down, with Kellie in his arms. Remus got on his casual robes and ran after him.  
  
Sirius lyed her down on a bed, while Remus got Madame Pompfrey.  
  
"Oh dear." She said and took her tempature. -10 degrees.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't think she's sick though." She told them. "I'll go get Dumbledore." Within minutes. Dumbledore, along with James entered the infirmary. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"It seems she is hidden within her subconcious."  
  
"What does that mean?" Remus asked as he wiped a tear that had escaped his eyes.  
  
"It means she is experiancing things that are to happen in the future." Dumbledore said. "Everyone does, when they are asleep, they see some part of their future, but some can ignore their subconcious, and if they ignore the good things or the bad, they get an oberdrive of them. Seeing she is freezing she is experiancing all the bad things that will happen."  
  
"Can we get her back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, you will get her back. Eventually" he said softly.  
  
"Eventually, what do you mean eventually?" Remus asked anger rising in him.  
  
"You will have to find the person that caused her to become like this." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But it's her fault you said she blocks it out." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, but a person can have an overdrive and think it's just a very bad dream, however. When a person freezes it means that something hit them so hard they don't want to think about it, they can't believe what has happened."  
  
"Will they remember when they awake?" James asked speaking for the first time.  
  
"Certain things they will remember other things they will forget." Remus gulped and put his hand on her forehead. "Well I suppose you could start to try and figure it out, you all know Kellie's strenghts and weaknesses better then me, I'll contact Miss Evans." Dumbledore said amd left the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So who is the key? If you payed attention you should know. And some of the context she is think the worst possibilities, you never know. Smirks Btw, everything I put in her subconsiouncess will happen, in either this story or another future story. I didn't break anyone up yet *sighs*  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Whippy Bird: Now do you raelly think I am going to tell you who katrina is breaking up? And from all the secret info I give you, you should have a good guess who it's gunna be! Well will call marauder couple #1, shouldn't be broken up for that long, cause he will come back and grovel, wills eh accept his groveling though? Marauder couple #2 will be broken up by Katrina. Can't tell you the details of that, btu it will look like his fault, when it really isn't, it's Katrina's fault! Then non-marauder couple will just break,up there really will be no explaination of that. But he and Marauder #1 will talka bout hwo they could ive without girls but then marauder #1 finds out that this hufflepuff guy, Darren is hitting/flirting with his ex and he becomes jealous, and threatens Darren. fun fun! I hope you have some searious bitchin' to do, cauyse those reviews are fun to read, as well as these, and if your reviews are short, then how could I make you a bit more happier? I know your gunna complain bout how I made you say good, aren't ya? I can see it already.. NO! NO! NO! I would never say that to Sirius, ???????????? Yup I can see it now! Lol. Nothing exciting at the ball, sorry. I was going to make Remus go into acoma, but I didn't feel like it. *shrugs* You should, have known it was Ashley! I told you I was pissed with a girl named Ashley, hence she is dead! I know when you get some! :P and you don't! Ha ha! It wsa in this chapter, but the real question si will you complain about it hmm? So was that fast enough, like two days? Hmmmm?????????  
  
miss_mags_ak : Wahoo! A new reviewer! *bounces* She liked the story! And here is some more for ya! You only had to wait one day! Imagine that! 


	4. Chapter IV

Proffesser Dumbledore had told Lily about Kellie, and now everyone was in the infrimary, including Ally. Sirius wouldn't look her in the eye. He couldn't bear it. Ally sighed. She looked at Kellie.  
  
"So when are you people going to try and revive her?" Ally asked.  
  
"We can't." Remus said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"WE don't know how." Sirius said harshly. James and Lily gave questioning looks to Sirius. Ally avoided looking at Sirius with hurt eyes, tears ready to fell out in moments. Remus kicked his shin. "Ow! What! It's the truth. Ally why are you here anyhow, you weren't friends with her." Sirius said. Remus sighed. Sirius was not good in the relationship area.  
  
"Sorry, for caring." Ally said and walked off.  
  
"Care to explain what all that was about?" James asked Sirius. He just huffed.  
  
"Sirius told her he loved her, she said good." Remus explained James nodded his head.  
  
"Sirius, I think you should go make up with her." Lily said.  
  
"Why?" Sirius said. "Kellie needs help, and Ally is a b-"  
  
"You don't want to finish that sentence." Remus told him, and rubbed Kellie's palm. "Ally has a point we have to figure out a way to get her back."  
  
"Research." Lily said. The three marauders sighed.  
  
"I dislike research." Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes. She turned to Remus. "Remus you stay here. You look like your about to fall fataly(sp?) sick any moment." Lily said. "Stay with Kellie." Remus nodded his head.  
  
Remus put his hand on her cheek. "Wake up Kellie, please." Remus said as tears slide down his cheeks. "I need you." Remus said and kissed her cold cheeks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius bumped into someone in the library. "My bad, oh it's just you." They said. Sirius looked at them and saw it was Ally.  
  
"Ally." He trailed off, as she began to walk away. He followed her and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"What do you want, Black." She said, and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but he was too strong.  
  
"Since when do you call me Black?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Since when do you hold me hostage." She asked him back. 'This is getting nowhere.' Sirius thought.  
  
"Since you said 'good'." Sirius told her.  
  
"So that's all your after? Your angry because I said good, because you wanted to have sex with me." 'So Kellie was right.' Sirius thought.  
  
"That's not why I said that."  
  
"Really, then why did you say it?"  
  
"Because it's the truth!" He exclaimed and got sushs from people.  
  
"How do I know that?" Ally asked him. Sirius released her put on hand behidn her necka nd the other carressed her cheek. Sirius gently kissed her.  
  
"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Sirius asked her, his forehead against hers.  
  
"No." She said and looked into his eyes. He kissed her yet again. Ally put a hand in his hair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James looked over the book still nothing, Sirius had been away quite a while. He looked at Lily, she was rapidly reading each page, getting more furious will each page. James walked over to her side of the table, and carressed her shoulders. "Lil' calm down, we'll figure out how to get her back."  
  
"James, shes my sister, my best friend, I can't calm down." She said as tears started to come out, she quickly wiped them away. James kissed her. (A/n: For those of you that have forgotten Kellie's family adopted Lily, therefore they are sisters.)  
  
"We'll get her back." James reminded her. "And you know you can cry if you want to." He reminded her.  
  
"No I can't. I have to save Kellie." James kissed her forehead and went in search of a new book.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie sat down shivering. "They all hate me." Kellie whispered. Then she heard a voice, it was unlike all the others she had heard. "Wake up Kellie, please." "I need you." She watched her skin for a moment as it went to it's normal color but then turned to what it had looked like earlier. "I HATE YOU!" Came from the same voice, just a different tone. She started to rock back and forth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily turned yeat another page.  
  
Revive blah blah blah.. Subconsioncess overdrive, yes! Lily thought and scanned over the page. Yes this was it.  
  
Subconsciouness Overdirve's are very painful for a person. It reveals a lot of things that will happen in the future. At sound of one thing could make the person go insane. They need a person with a strong emotional connection to try and contact them. The person must have the will power and strength to get the person.  
  
"GOT IT!" Lily yelled. Sirius, Ally and James ran to her. All of them read over it.  
  
"But it dosen't say how to get to them." Sirius pointed out and sighed.  
  
"Maybe we just have to touch her, or something." Lily said and closed the book, she ran to the infirmary. The other three ran after her.  
  
"Did you figure it out?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think so." Lily said her breath raging from the run. Lily took Kellie's hand and willed for her to go into her subconsciouness and to her surprise, it worked! Or so it seemed. Lily was in a pitch-dark room with stony ground, there was a smoky mist on the ground. 'Hey it's like those horror movies!' Lily thought, 'Wait, that can't be good.' "Kellie! Kellie! Are you in here?" Lily yelled. Lily saw someone, or something slumped against a wall. Lily cautiously walked closer to it, as she did voices started to come out of thin air.  
  
"Your worthless." "No one's come to Kellie's rescue yet?" "They are dead!" "He's in Azkaban, we framed him" Lily tried not to pay attention to all of these voices. She came up to thing, and saw it was Kellie. He skin was blue, and her hair was blue with frozen strands of hair sticking together. Lily walked over to Kellie and touched her skin. It turned its normal color for a second, when she let go it turned back to blue.  
  
"Kellie what's wrong?" lily asked and sat across from her. Kellie looked at her.  
  
"Everything is gone, no one cares." Kellie said.  
  
"Kellie everyone cares." Kellie's eye flashed red.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She yelled. Lily was surprised and went flying back she landed in the arms of James back in the infirmary.  
  
"Okay, that was weird." Lily said.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"Kellie is in there. She said everything is gone and that no one cares." Lily trailed off. "I told her everyone cares she yelled at me, and I was sent back here."  
  
"How is she?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not good. There were voices, I guess they are telling her future or whatever, they aren't pleasant." Lily said.  
  
"Let me try." Sirius said. He gripped her hand and willed himself to be in her subconscious. He was in the exact same place Lily landed. "Well this doesn't look reassuring."  
  
"Why are you here?" He heard someone ask behind him, he turned around and saw a morphed version of Kellie, he almost jumped out of his skin at the sight.  
  
"I came to bring you back." Sirius said.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"He's in Azkaban!" "My loyal death eater framed him." "Lucky he isn't dead along with the two others."  
  
"Shut up!" Kellie yelled at the voices.  
  
"Kellie, we need to get you back."  
  
"No, no one cares, everything is broken."  
  
"Yea, so Lily has told me."  
  
"Don't doubt me." Kellie said.  
  
"Kellie you're coming back."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"God damn it Kellie, I will drag you back kicking and screaming if I have to! You're coming back!"  
  
"And if I don't want to, what then?"  
  
"I told you-"  
  
"You still don't get it then?" Kellie asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe I want to know the future! I want to stay, I'll dwell here forever." Kellie told him.  
  
"Kellie." Sirius said clenching his fists. 'You get your ass back down to reality!" He yelled at her.  
  
"NO!" Sirius took a step toward her, and heard something crack. "Another thing broken" she said. Sirius picked up what he had partially stepped on. It was a picture of Kellie and Remus. Lily took it in the summer. Mrs. Lupin had dragged them all to the park to get their mind off things, and there was a rose garden. Kellie was holding a rose and Remus had his hands around her waist.  
  
"It's a picture."  
  
"Pictures change."  
  
"Do your feelings?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kellie everyone wants you back." Kellie's eyes flashed red yet again.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She yelled tossing him back into the infirmary against the wall.  
  
"Sirius!" Ally yelled and ran up to him.  
  
"Your were in there longer get any info?" Lily asked.  
  
"She said the same thing to you as she said to me, no one cares everything is broken blah blah. We were arguing. I told her everyone wants her back. She said I was lying and I'm back."  
  
"Damn." James said. He rubbed his temples. "Any significant details?" James asked.  
  
"Yea, a picture. The one of Remus and Kellie in the rose garden." Sirius said. He looked at Lily. "It should be in her room I think."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was in Kellie's room with Ally looking for the picture. "A ha." Lily said, as she found it.  
  
"How is this going to help?" Ally asked.  
  
"Truthfully I don't know, but maybe we have to fix the things that are broken in her mind"  
  
"How can we do that?" Lily shrugged. She walked back down to the infirmary, and handed the picture to Sirius. "That one?" Sirius nodded his head.  
  
"Yep, that's the one." Sirius said and looked at Remus who looked to be half-dead at the current moment. "Moony, you should gets some sleep."  
  
"I couldn't if I wanted to." He said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kellie's cold ear.  
  
"We'll get her back." James told Remus. Remus nodded his head and watched Kellie. He took a glance at the sun. It was going down already. "You guys should get some sleep." He told them.  
  
"Moony, you know we can't either, however you really need it."  
  
"Fine." Remus said and brought one of the beds next to Kellie's. "I'm not leaving her side."  
  
"Okay." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and lily sat in front of the heads fireplace, on the couch.  
  
"James, I'm so worried about Kellie." James rubbed her arms.  
  
"We all are, but she'll get through it. She always does."  
  
"I hope so." Lily said and rested her head on James chest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ally had fallen asleep on the couch. Sirius was staring into the flame. He didn't understand why Kellie didn't want to come out. And someone goes to Azkaban, and some other stuff. And what was with the picture?  
  
Roses. there were something about roses. Sirius just couldn't put his tongue on it. "Roses." Sirius pondered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus groggily awoke. He was feeling even worse then yesterday, it was the day of the full moon. Remus hardly had the strength to move a muscle, but he did, because he needed to watch Kellie. He couldn't miss the second she awoke.  
  
Remus heard the other walk into the room. The scent of firecrackers (Sirius), white musk (James), warm vanilla sugar (Lily) and sweet pea (Ally). "Hi you guys." He said to them.  
  
"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Awful." Remus said truthfully.  
  
"Well Sirius think he has an idea, to get Kellie out. I truthfully think it is bizarre." Ally said and sat down in a chair, Lily sat next to her.  
  
"Roses." Sirius said.  
  
"Have you hit your head mate?" Remus asked as he adjusted himself so he was sitting up.  
  
"Kellie I know there was something with roses with her, I just can't put my tongue on it. And the picture in the 'rose' garden."  
  
"I don't know." Remus said.  
  
"I don't remember anything like that." Lily told them all. Sirius sighed.  
  
"There is a connection I know it." He summoned some parchment and a quill and started writing on it.  
  
Lily- Failed on first attempt.  
  
"Lily what info did you get?"  
  
"Nothing really. Everything is broken blah blah." Lily told him. He added that.  
  
Sirius- Failed on first attempt. Picture from rose garden.  
  
"What are you writing?" James asked.  
  
"Everything we know." Sirius answered. James looked at Kellie and took a breath.  
  
"I guess it's my turn then." James trailed off and took Kellie's cold hand. He wished his way into her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mwahhh.I stopped. Yes, well I just wanted to get this up, and yea. I had to tell you people about my live journal! Okay so did you hate that chappie or did ya love it? I would love to know! And my live journal/community is here- http:// www. livejournal.com/community /invisablegrrl/  
  
Without all of the spaces of coarse. I am going to be posting spoilers there, you can also post your specualtions in comments. I wasn't very active w/ my journal but I think this will make me more active, hopefully. :D  
  
Review thanks:  
  
Manny2003 - Your going to read everything from 5-7 all over again!? You've gotta be crazy, I wonder how long that will take you.  
  
Whippy Bird - Hiya Katie! I know I just know you way too well now that you im me. Well if you had told me you liked the color grenn I would have picked that color, I was deabting between green and blue. Yes, like I said everything I put WILL happen sometime in the future. I know I tend to pick on Kellie, and James a lot. hmm maybe I should mess up someone else.. mwahhhhh.. My sick humor. Ravenclaws are known for their smartness. Umm, well one couple will be back together by the graduation ball, not sure bout the other. *innocently whistles* And I was planning to make the graduation a very big thing, so don't worry there will be a awards ceremony, and a graduation ball. Yup yup Darren will be a Hufflepuff. Yes, James has a ring. :D *Whistles when Katie asks about Sirius having a ring.* maybe if you beg and plead I'll put some spoilers on the Sirius/Ally relationship in my LJ community. Cya lata, this a long enough review thank you?  
  
Swimlikeafish - Yea the person that the key is, is very obvious but tjere is another part to getting her that they have to find out. But I can't tel you. *whistles* Yes I know I was writing like a maniac! Hey once I get an idea I keep updating. *shrugs* the way I am.right now I am kinda supposed to be doing my math homework, but I needed to write my review thanks for all ya guys!  
  
Miss-mags-ak - Well that couple is one of my favorites too. Actually I love all of the relationships, he he. More Lily/James action. Define action. Action as in sex, or action as in drama?  
  
Queen Elizabeth I - Just for you I am going to go over this chapter, and check my spelling mistakes. Just because you like my story! You might have to remind me in your reviews, cause I tend to forget to read over the chapter and check my spelling mistakes! 


	5. Chapter V

James looked around. He didn't see much. Smoky mist, darkness, oh and a very estranged version of Kellie. She was doing something. James couldn't see what she was doing from this distance. James slowly approached Kellie.  
  
"Kellie?" He asked softly and put his hand on her shoulder, it turned to its normal color; he quickly took his hand off and saw it go back to the stony texture.  
  
"Everything is broken." Kellie said.  
  
"Yea, so we've heard."  
  
"The roses need fixing." 'Roses!' James thought.  
  
"Yea, those roses tend to break don't they?" James said with a smile.  
  
"Roses have a lot of meaning."  
  
"Care to expand on that?" She walked over to where there was a white and red rose. "White and Red roses, great. Still what is the meaning of all of this?" 'Wait.' James thought 'They are the only things with color besides me, granted their wasn't much here.'  
  
"Red roses show love and pain." Kellie said, and picked up a white rose.  
  
"And the white?" James inquired.  
  
"Friendship, and betrayal." 'Oh well that's nice.' Kellie handed James the white rose. James took the white rose, and started to here voices.  
  
"What's that?" James questioned.  
  
"They're coming back." Kellie said.  
  
"They are both dead!" "Sirius won't even be able to save them" "Peter rated them out, rat and ratted out, quite ironic isn't it?"  
  
James brows furrowed 'What did Peter do?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat in a chair, and looked at Kellie. Remus was rubbing her hand again. 'Poor guy, I don't know what I would do if Ally was like this.' He thought and looked at Ally who looked deep in thought looking out the window.  
  
"What?" Remus mumbled.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked. Lily and Ally walked over.  
  
"She's getting warmer." Remus said. Sirius couldn't help but grin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kellie, don't listen to the voices."  
  
"Voices speak the truth." Kellie told him.  
  
"All of what they are telling you, your not supposed to know. Everything will come, but you won't be overcome with everything like this." Kellie looked at him, with a look of belief; her skin started to return to its normal color until she heard,  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Came Remus' voice.  
  
"Remus." She whimpered, and tears made there way down her stony cheek. James looked at the red rose then Kellie. 'She was trying to tell us the whole time, with the red roses.' James thought. 'Remus is the only one who can rehabilitate her.'  
  
"Kellie, Remus would never say that to you." James said. Her eyes flashed red, yet again.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!" Kellie screamed and James was sent back into Sirius' arms.  
  
"Now, it would have been nice, if someone did that for ME!" Remus winced. "Sorry." Sirius mumbled. Remus nodded his head.  
  
"Yea, yea." James said and got up.  
  
"So what happened?" Remus asked. "We thought you got her back, she felt warm for a minute or so." Remus said. James looked at Remus he looked so hopeful that she was doing better, even in his condition he wanted to know Kellie would be okay.  
  
"Umm, well she's been trying to tell us all this time who she needed." James paused.  
  
"And." Lily said.  
  
"Sirius was right, A white rose to Kellie means Friendship and Betrayal, while a red rose to Kellie means Love and Pain. The photo showed us the answer." James stated. "She needs Remus." James said and looked at Remus. "Which means you can't do it until tomorrow." James said. Remus sighed.  
  
"Why are you so sick once a month?" Ally asked.  
  
"Well, um you see Ally, Remus doesn't have a very good immune system, and it seems to always act up once a month." Lily said. Remus was happy neither James or Sirius tried to answer, all the times they had tried, their answers were not logical, at all.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in the shrieking shack, waiting for his transformation. He watched as his hand started to enlargen. "I love you Kellie." He whispered, as a few tears escaped his teary eyes. He screamed as his organs changed from human organs to werewolves.  
  
Within a few minutes James, Sirius, Peter and Lily arrived in amnigus form. Vixen walked up to Moony and lye down next to him; James followed Lily's lead, as did Sirius and then Peter.  
  
The next morning, Remus woke up and saw James arm around Lily's waist protectively. He sighed, he wished Kellie was here right now. Remus walked to the to a room and put on his clothing. He walked out and saw Lily was up.  
  
"Hey Lily'" Remus said.  
  
"Hi Remus." Lily said and hugged him. He hugged her back. 'She'll be okay, She'll be okay.' Remus repeated in his head. They let go and gave each other a weak smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone was yet again surrounding Kellie. Remus gingerly put his hand in Kellie's he wished his way into her brain, and of coarse was put at the same place the rest landed. Remus looked around and spotted Kellie, he walked briskly over to her.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" Echoed through her brain and it came from. his voice.  
  
"Kellie." He spoke softly. She slowly moved her head from between her legs to his face. Her stony texture was tear stained.  
  
"Don't say it again." She whimpered.  
  
"Kellie I'm not the one saying it." He spoke softly to her.  
  
"The voices don't lie." Kellie said. Remus put his hands on her cheeks. Leaving her lips, nose and forehead have a stony texture.  
  
"Maybe not, but I don't lie either." Remus said, and put his forehead against hers. As his breath hit her lips, her lips became their normal texture and color. He kissed her passionately. As he kissed her she changed into her normal self, and the surroundings around them changed. The stone on the ground changed into grass. Flowers bloomed as well as trees and a lake. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.  
  
"Thank you Remus." Kellie said. Remus smiled at her. They both faded away. Remus softly landed on his feet. He walked over to Kellie as her eyes fluttered open. Kellie smiled at Remus and all the rest.  
  
"Hey you guys." Kellie smiled at them. They all smiled at her. "So what did I miss?"  
  
"Not much, you know just trying to get you out of a coma, the usual." Sirius smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally were in an empty classroom having a snog session.  
  
"I. Have. Homework." Ally said in between kisses.  
  
"Do you really want to do it?" Sirius asked and kissed her yet again.  
  
"Don't. Have. A. Choice." Ally said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily sat in their room James was fiddling with his wand. Lily was trying to do homework but James was fiddling with his wand, and putting his hand through his hair, which was very sexy. 'Concentrate.' She reminded herself. 'This has to get finished.' Lily put everything to the side and crawled on top of James. James put his wand on the table and smirked at Lily.  
  
"I thought you said you had homework."  
  
"And I would be doing it, if you didn't keep putting your hand through your hair." Lily said and kissed him. He smirked at her.  
  
"You mean like this." He slowly put his hand through his hair. Lily grabbed him by the collar, and brought him to her lips. James carried her while kissing her, to his room and somehow navigated himself to the bed.  
  
James didn't bother to even close the curtains; no one would walk in anyhow. Lily kissed his neck, and traced her hand up his spine, while taking his shirt off, to reveal a six pack. She let her hands gently rest on his six packs. James kissed her more passionately.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie sat in the common room. Remus had his hand around her waist, not letting go of her for a second in fear she would go into a coma again.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there last night." Kellie said to Remus. Remus kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's alright." Remus told her.  
  
"But I should really make up for it." Kellie said with a seductive smile.  
  
"Really?" Remus arched an eyebrow. "And how do you purpose you do that?" Remus asked her.  
  
"You know, give some certain people things they desire." Kellie smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were both down to their undergarments, when they heard a knock on their door. 'Damn that person.' James thought. "Be right there." James said and put on some clothing, as did Lily; James pouted. James opened the door and say Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, I need to see you both Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Miss Nightstorm. Meet me in my office as soon as you can gather them all." He said and left.  
  
Lily and James walked to the Gryffindor common room. Neither James nor Lily saw Remus or Kellie so they walked up in the boy's dorm. They looked to Remus's bed, which had curtains pulled down. James smirked. 'Remus was getting some.' James un-silenced the bed. "Yo, you two get dressed Dumbledore wants to see us." He said. Remus popped his head out.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, we'll be just a second." Remus said, and came out of the bed, along with Kellie a moment later.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Nothing." Remus told her. Kellie nodded her head, but didn't look convinced. James took out the Marauders map from Sirius' trunk and unfolded it.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James said. He scanned the parchment and smirked when he found where Sirius was, and what he was doing. Lily grabbed the parchment from him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's just go get him." Lily said, and walked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius kissed Ally's neck, up her jawbone. "Sirius." She whispered. Sirius took her into a passionate kiss when he heard a knock on the classroom door. They both ignored it until,  
  
"Sirius we know you're in there." Came from James voice.  
  
"Damn." Sirius muttered. "What do you want." He barked.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us all."  
  
"Be there in a second." Sirius kissed Ally once more. "We'll finish this later." He turned to go but Ally caught him by the collar. "We better." She whispered into his ear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They all sat in the chairs, in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"I know you al went into Miss Nightstorm's brain. And seeing as she is the only one who is supposed to remember, I am going to have to wipe all of your memories from when you were inside her brain." He said. I'll take each of you into the back room one at a time. "Miss Evans, first please." He said kindly. He preformed a spell and wiped her memory. Lily walked out.  
  
"Sirius you're up next." Sirius walked into the room and out of it.  
  
"James your up." He said. James nodded and walked into the room, he too walked out within moments.  
  
"Rem." He said and nodded towards the door. Remus nodded and walked in where he saw Dumbledore put the spell book away.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, it seems we have a problem." Remus gulped. "Seeing as you are a werewolf your memory can not be erased." Remus nodded. "Which means, you will be burdened with knowing some things that will happen in the future. Best not to dwell on it thought." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"My voice." Remus said. "I-I-I told Kellie I hated her." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You may very well feel that way one day. Like I said before don't dwell. And keep this a secret from Miss Nightstorm, if you can. She might act rashly if she knows you know everything." Remus nodded his head. "Bring Miss Nightstorm in please." Remus walked out and told Kellie Dumbledore needed to speak with her.  
  
Kellie entered the office and sat down. "Now I can't erase your memory, you are supposed to know everything that happened while you were in a coma. But you must not dwell on these things, or you will forget to live." Kellie nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
November came and went, and soon it was December. Christmas was arriving and everyone was talking about the ball, who they were going with, and what they were wearing. Lily was lying next to James in his bed Sunday morning. James had his hand around her waist.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Lily asked.  
  
"A little." James told her.  
  
"Maybe we should go to breakfast."  
  
"That would require movement."  
  
"Good point." Lily said and turned so she was facing James. She put a hand in his hair.  
  
"So what shall we do?"  
  
"Well there is just lying here, do homework, go eat, have sex, practice some quidditch."  
  
"We should just lye here everything else takes to much work."  
  
"Never thought I would see the day James Potter would turn down sex." Lily smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie was in the Library and was jumping to reach a book she saw someone else's hand grab it and hand it to her, she turned to face them and it was Ally.  
  
"Oh, hey Ally. Thanks for the book." Kellie smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I hate being short." Kellie said shaking her head.  
  
"What your about 5 foot 5. I'm just 5 foot 9." They both chucked.  
  
"So what bring you round here?" Kellie asked.  
  
"It's Sunday morning. The only time it's possible to do my homework, without Sirius trying to make out with me." Kellie smirked.  
  
"Well that's Sirius for you." Kellie smiled.  
  
"Yea, I suppose so."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katrina sat in the dungeons and put the last ingredient in the potions pot. She poured some of it in one vial. "You are mine." She smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Daniel and Adrian Potter sat in the living room. The fire was burning, and they were wrapping Christmas presents.  
  
"You think James will like your old NEWT notes?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"Definitely, Dad. It means he won't have to write notes, he'll be thankful for it." Adrian said. The window crashed both Aurors reached for their wands, as a band of Death Eaters jumped into the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Next day James was eating breakfast with his friends when his family owl swooped down. He fed him some food and took the letter from the owl.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that Last night at 9pm, Mr. Daniel Potter and Mr. Adrian Potter were both killed by Death Eaters. I am very sorry for your loss. Seeing as both of your parents have passed away The Lupin's have agreed to take both you and Sirius in. Again I am sorry for your loss.  
  
The Minister of Magic,  
  
Arnold Fredrick  
  
James held the letter in shock. Everyone stared at him. Lily was the first to speak. "James."  
  
"Dad, Adrian, there-there dead." James said. He put the letter down and ran. Sirius picked up the letter, and put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"You guys stay here, I'll go talk to him." Sirius said. And ran after James. James was in his head room, sitting on his trunk. He was drinking a glass of water.  
  
"There dead." James said and looked up at Sirius. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Yea, they are." Sirius said. James broke down into tears. Sirius sat next to him and embraced him like an older brother would.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily kept looking at the spot James and Sirius had run off at. "I'm going to check on them." Lily said. Remus and Kellie numbly shook their heads.  
  
Lily ran to the door of the Head Boy's room. She knocked lightly on the door; she opened the door where she saw James. "James, where's Sirius?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"Bathroom." he replied.  
  
"I know what you're going through." Lily started to explain, and walked closer to him. James balled up his fists, anger rising in him.  
  
"NO! You really don't!" James said and stood up. Lily took a step back from him. "You don't know anything." He yelled at her, and through the glass at her. She closed her eyes and was hit with the glass in the face. Lily was bleeding at a few different spots. James eyes widened. "Lily." He said softly. Lily ran away from him and into her room. "Lily!" He yelled he ran after her, but she locked her door. He pounded on the door. "Lily! Open the door!" He said and started to cry. "Please." He said softly and sat next to the door to her room. "Please." He repeated softly. Sirius walked over to him.  
  
"James, what happened? There is glass on the floor." Sirius said. James looked up at him as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Lily, I-I threw the glass at Lily." He said and put his head in-between his knees. Sirius frowned. He would have to talk to her.  
  
"James, go to your room, you need some sleep, after everything that has happened."  
  
"But Lily."  
  
"I'll talk to her." Sirius said. James nodded and walked to his room. He slept on what was normally lily's side of the bed. The pillow still smelt like her shampoo scent.  
  
Sirius stood outside Lily's door. He lightly knocked on her door. "Lily, open the door. It's just me, Sirius." The door slowly opened to reveal a very injured Lily. "Bloody Hell." He breathed he got a damp cloth and cleaned Lily's face. He did a few spells to heal the cuts, but it still left a scar on the right side of her forehead. He put his thumb over it.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" Lily looked up and him and shook her head. "He didn't mean to hurt you, he's jus going through a lot of emotional drama right now."  
  
"I can't trust him." Lily spoke softly. "He reminds me of my father." Lily said and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: One break up down! Whew, that took long enough. Okay so like I said in the last chapter I will post spoilers/teasers in the community. You guys can make anonymous comments or if you have a LJ account join the community and start posts yourself. Add your speculations; ask for a spoiler, whatever you can think of.  
  
Manny2003 - Cliffies rock, at least when you're the writer they rock. Now when you're the reader that's a whole different story. Glad you like the stories so much. Tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
Whippy Bird - Katie! I can predict you reply right now. NO NO NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I told you not the glass thingy! Your evil humor, ??????????????? Well you got a better snog session this time, now didn't you? ;D See your becoming friends with Kellie, patience my dear, patience. Oi! Good Voldie line right there. *smirks and rubs hands together* Katie you must read inbetween the lines. If you pay attention to what my characters say sometimes you may even get intenial hidden spoilers. This soon enough for ya? Hmmm? And the longer your review is the longer I can write bout stuff!  
  
Queen Elizabeth I - Good good you reminded me to go over everything. Now at least you were nice about my spelling and such some people with the name of Nadia, aren't.  
  
Nadia - Now you probably won't read this, but I don't really care. However you would get more respect if you didn't cure in your reviews. But then again maybe you don't want respect. Really I don't know. I like *constructive* critism, but when you just say 'get a fucking spell check' that's just not polite. 


	6. Chapter VI

Sirius' eyes widened and his jaw slagged. "NO Lily, he is nothing like your father." He said. "James, he's just going through a lot right now."  
  
"No you don't understand he is exactly like me father." Lily said and walked to her bed where she lye down. Sirius sighed this wasn't going to be fun explaining to James. Sirius walked to James room. Where he saw James looking at a framed picture of Lily and him. He looked up to Sirius. He could just look at him and tell that Lily hated him.  
  
"What did she say." James asked. Sirius sighed.  
  
"She said you were like her father." James eyes got teary again.  
  
"No." He whispered. "Damn it!" He yelled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius, and Lily came late to Transfiguration. McGonnagal nodded. 'I suppose she found out' Lily thought. Sirius and Lily sat at the same table.  
  
Vix, he didn't mean to hurt you-Paddie  
  
Father-Vix  
  
Sirius sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James sat on his bed and stared at a picture of Lily, and himself. It kept repeating them kissing in the rain. "Lily, I'm so sorry." James said, and wiped his cheek as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked at the pile of glass, ans blood on the glass. He walked over to the pile of glass and threw it away. He walked over to the shower and could smell the scent of Lily's shampoo. He closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius saw Ally. "Hey Al." He said. Ally looked at Sirius with a face of worry.  
  
"What's wrong." She asked him.  
  
"James father and brother died." Sirius said. "But that's not the worse part." Sirius sighed. Ally hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ally said. "What can be worse then that?"  
  
"James, hurt Lily. He wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. Lily now hates him. James is brooding around in his room." Ally sighed.  
  
"Wow, I truthfully didn't think it could get much worse." Ally said. Sirius nodded his head as they walked to Astronomy. He took Ally's hand and interwinded their fingers. Sirius kissed the top of her hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James looked at the clock in the heads room and classes had just ended, which meant Lily should be coming back, soon. He hopped. James heard the portrait open and saw Lily there. She had a scar on a part of her face. "Lily..." He said. She looked at him for one second and fled to her room. He walked over to her door, and gently put both of his hands on it. "Lily, come out please." He bgged her.  
  
"Leave me alone JAMES!" Lily yelled at him.  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He told her truthfully.  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone!" She yelled at him. He went to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"DAMN IT!" He yelled.  
  
Lily closed her eyes as she heard James yelling and cursing at himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus found Kellie in the back of the library with Ally. "Do either of you know what happened?" Remus asked. Both girls shook their head.  
  
"Sirius wouldn't tell me, he's heading back up to the heads room right now, though." Ally tolf Remus. Remus nodded his head and turned to kellie.  
  
"Lily has hardly spoken a word all day." Remus nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius walked into the heads room and could hear James yelling at himself. Sirius walked into the room. "She hates me." James said, and got onto his bed, he hugged Lily's pillow.  
  
"Yea, mate. She really does." Sirius said. "But who can stand the Potter charm?" Sirius asked with a smirk.  
  
"Kellie, Lily, Arabella, Slytherins." Sirius rolled his eyes at James.  
  
"Ert! Wrong answer! No one." Sirius told him. "Grovel or something." He told James absent-mindedly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie walked up to the heads room and into Lily's room. She sat next to her on the bed. "Lily, what happened?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily told her.  
  
"Lily, you're my best friend, my adopted sister. I know when you are lying." Kellie told her. "And there is a slight scar on your face." Kellie told her.  
  
"James threw a glass at me." Lily said as the tears came out of her eyes freely. Lily put her head on kellies shoulder. Kellie rubbed her back.  
  
"Shhh. Lily it will be alright." Kellie said soothingly.  
  
"No it won't, when ever I look at him." Lily said and gulped. "I'm reminded of my father." Lily sobbed.  
  
"Lily, James is nothing like you father. It just had anger in him, and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kellie told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A week passed like this. And they had to try and plan a party. Lily would write James notes, and James would write her back, all the while James took every spare moment to look at Lily.  
  
It was the day of the Christmas Ball. He opened his door a crack to see Lily once she was finished getting dressed. She walked out in a blue dress with Lily flowers embrodiered at the bottom and three at the top. Her curly hair was down. In one word she looked beautiful. When she left, James walked out wearing his dress robes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were sitting at a table, along with Sirius and Ally. The boys were wearing dress robes while the girls wore dresses. Ally's dress was green and the hem was slanted the highest part revealed her thigh, and the lowest part ended at the bottom of her knee cap. Kellie was wearing a navy blue halter dress.  
  
"Slip him a sickle or something." Remus told Sirius. Sirius smirked and walked up to the DJ.  
  
"Yea okay dude." The DJ said to the plan. The DJ got everyone's attention. "And now a slow song, that the heads will begin." Lily and James glared at their friends who were half way across the room.  
  
James wrapped his arms around Lily as they stepped onto the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest. "Lily.." He started. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"You've said that." Lily said in a blasé tone.  
  
"Lily, I've missed you. I miss being able to talk to you. Being able to look at you. I miss everything about you. The way you smell the way you bit your lip when your taking a test." James said to her Lily looked up at him. "I miss everything about you." Lily kissed him, and he kissed her back.  
  
The four at the table smiled. "Finally." Remus said. "I'll go get another round of drinks plus two." Remus said. Katrinia arrived at the table next to him moments later.  
  
"Hello Remus." Katrina said and smiled at him.  
  
"'Ello Katrina." He said, and went to pour more drinks. Katrina slipped the potion into his cup.  
  
"See you around." Katrina smiled. Remus nodded at her. Remus took a sip from the cup the potion was in, and walked back to the table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katrina looked at her watch exactly 15 minutes since he had drinken it, which meant the potion was starting to take effect. Katrina smirked. She walked past him and smiled at him.  
  
"I-I-I've got to go to the bathroom." Remus said excusing himself from the table. After about five minutes he still hadn't come back. Kellie went in search of him, she didn't have to search very long before she saw him making out with Katrina.  
  
'Once a cheater, always a cheater.' Kellie thought. She silently walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She took off her dress, and got on a long shirt and some comfortable pants. Kellie sat in the Gryffindor Common Room and watched the fire burn, in the fireplace.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Dance ended and Remus and Kellie were nowhere to be found. Sirius and Ally walked up to the Gryffindor Portrait, and saw Kellie sleeping on the couch. Sirius put a blanket over Kellie. They walked up to the boys dormitory. Remus wasn't in his bed, or in the showers.  
  
"Was he in there?" Ally asked.  
  
"No." Sirius told Ally.  
  
"He'll show up."  
  
"Yea, I guess." Ally slipped her hand into Sirius'. Sirius kissed her. "I guess I should bring you back to your common room." Ally put her finger on his lips.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Ally told him.  
  
"Umm, why not." Sirius said, Ally kissed him. Ally took off his robes. Sirius took off her dress. He kissed her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her she nodded. Sirius took her into a kiss, and slowely took off her underwear. His hand traveled up her thigh. And he caressed her thigh.  
  
"Sirius." She moaned and kissed his neck. Her hands traveled down to his waits and she took off his boxers. Sirius kissed her, and unclassped her bra. Sirius lead her to his bed and closed the curtains. He kissed her neck and groped her breasts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist as they walked into his room. "I'm really sorry." James said. Lily tured around to face him, and put her hand in his hair.  
  
"It's okay." Lily said softly, and kissed him.  
  
"I love you." James said. Lily smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Kellie woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and listened to the voices in the common room. "Mmm, last night was great." Ally? Looks like they had sex. Kellie thought. She yawned. And watched Ally and Sirius. Ally kissed Sirius.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Ally smiled at him. Sirius' grin widened. They both turned to Kellie.  
  
"Hey Kellie, where is Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why should I know?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"Did you guys get in a fight?"  
  
"He didn't even notice me." Kellie told him.  
  
"What happened."  
  
"Once a cheater, always a cheater." Kellie said. "He was with Katrina." She said the name in disgust, and walked to her room.  
  
~*~*~ (A/N: 'blah blah blah...' are thoughts)  
  
Remus woke up and kissed the shoulder of Katrina. Katrina smiled at him. "Hey baby." She said. 'What are you doing!' Remus scorned himself. 'Get out of the bed, and go to Kellie!'  
  
"Hey." Remus smiled and kissed her. 'GET OUT OF THE BED!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie sat in the Library, and walked down an asile. She saw Katrina and Remus kissing. She glared at them, and crossed her arms. "Having fun?" She asked.  
  
Remus turned to her. 'Kellie, I-I can't control myself! Help me!' "Yea, we we're before you came along." Remus said. Kellie glared at him. 'No, I didn't mean that! Kellie don't believe him. Please don't believe him!'  
  
"Sorry to bother you. But don't ever talk to me again." Kellie said. 'No, please Kellie. I love you! I LOVE YOU!'  
  
"Fine, I hate you!" Remus said. 'NO!'  
  
"I hate you too, Lupin." Kellie glared at him and ran back to the girls dorm, and cryed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily sat on the couch. James caressed her arms. "Something is wrong." Lily said.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked her. Lily gasped. She saw a flash of Kellie crying and Remus kissing a slytherin.  
  
"Kellie and Remus broke up." Lily said. "I have to go talk to Kellie." Lily said and ran out of the room. James followed her out fo the room.  
  
"Wait! Lily!" James caught up to her and took her shoulder. "Lil' how do you know this?"  
  
"I-I had a flash." She said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie wiped her eyes and went to the sink where she splashed some water on her face. Why did I trust Remus again? She wondered. I'm weak, that's why. Well I don't believe in third chances and I-I- I'm not forgiving him that easily. Kellie walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Lily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"I saw Remus kissing Katrina." Kellie said, and walked to her dresser.  
  
"Yea, I saw." Lily said.  
  
"What?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Um, I had a flash – It's complicated." Lily told her.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kellie said and took a few pictures off her night stand of her and Remus. She put them in her suitcase.  
  
"Kellie are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Kellie told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how'd you like that chapter? Hmm, hate it or love it? I have a four day weekend so at somepoint during the weekend their will be another chapter, and maybe another short ficlet. If I do write a one-shot story it will be Harry/Hermion called a Valentine's Treat. I have this whole idea for it. So I will most likely write it up. And next chapter I think I am going to write a little January then skip to February. How's that sound?  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Whippy Bird – I'm sure your very happy w/ thi chappie. L/J are back together. S/A did the naughty. Yes Remus told Kellie he hated her but you know why. Yea well the other one was Bill/Natalie. But Bill wasn't in this story much yet. I need to find a different way to bring him in, cause I had Lily and James broken up for a very short time... sigh. I'm going to post a Kellie/Remus spoiler on the community right after I finish uploading this chapter. I don't think you'll be very happy about it. But I have this whole idea and I did them to do what they do. *hides from Katie* Yes I know I must keep the review thanks long... hmm what to say. Well you see this Remus/Katrina thingy. Katrina kinda has his mind contolled but it will ware off in time, but Kellie won't trust him. Ally said she loved him this chppie! You should be happy! Hope this review thanks is long enough! :D  
  
Manny2003 – Very good idea, however I don't think I used them. Well how'd you like this chappie!? Hope you loved it!  
  
Me – Here is the next chappie. Glad you liked the last chapter so much! :D 


	7. Chapter VII

Remus walked into the boy dormitory, where Sirius and James were. Sirius crossed his arms. "Well long time, no see." Sirius said. James stood next to him.  
  
"Sirius cool it." James told him.  
  
"Yea, really dude." Remus said. 'Dude?' Sirius mouthed. James shrugged. "It's not me! Help!" They heard Remus.  
  
"What?" James said.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." Remus said. Sirius and James exchanged looks, and shrugged.  
  
"Why did you make out with Katrina?" James asked him.  
  
"Because she's much hotter, and more experianced then Kellie." Remus smirked. Sirius glared at him. They heard someone storm down the stairwell, but ignored it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A little later Kellie and Lily were down in the library. Lily was trying figure out what the flashes were. "I mean. Why am I getting them now, for the first time?"  
  
"Beacause, your 17, your more mature." Kellie took a stab at it. "I'm not really sure. All I know about premonisions is that it is supposed to be passed down by blood." Kellie told her  
  
"But I'm muggle born." Lily said.  
  
"True, but you may not be the first witch or wizard in your family." She told Lily. "Evans has never been a half blood line, so how about your moms maiden name, what was it?  
  
"Umm, Bones." Kellie coughed on her own spit.  
  
"Bones?"  
  
"Yea..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Bones is pretty well known in the wizardy world."  
  
"So, then my granparents, that I've never met gave me this." Lily asked.  
  
"Yea, that pretty much sums it up." Kellie told her.  
  
"Great."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie ran down to the library to do some last minute homework. She bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She said and saw Katrina she glared at her.  
  
"Well Kellie, what are going to do now? Now I have Remus." Katrina smirked and walked away. Kellie took a book out of the library and then knocked into someone else. 'Oi! Sorry." She said and looked up at a Hufflepuff she reconized as Darren Welling.  
  
"Hi Kellie, that's alright. Wouldn't mind a beautiful girl like you knocking into me." He smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile. "So, how are you and Remus?" He asked.  
  
"We're not together." Darren smiled.  
  
"Really?" He said happily. He then changed his voice to one of sympathy. "I mean, I'm really sorry about that." She have out a little chuckle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
January went by rather quickly. Remus and Katrina had moved from her bedroom to his, which Sirius wasn't very happy about. Kellie avoided Remus at practically all costs, then the full moon of February came around...  
  
Remus transformed in the shrieking shack. He lyed down and heard someone walk in he saw Just prongs. He moaned and covered his eyes with his paws. Prong sighed.  
  
The night went by slowely and then it was morning. "James I never meant to hurt Kellie. Something was controling me. Wait, oh my god, I'm free!" Remus said and jumped up. James was looking at Remus as if he was a mad man."Katrina she used a potion or something. I-I Have to go tell Kellie." Remus said.  
  
"Wait, Remus. I don't think Kellie is going to forgive you as easily she did last year."  
  
"Listen, I couldn't control myself."  
  
"You told her you hated her."  
  
"I know." Remus sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James told Lily and Sirius what happened, while Remus looked for Kellie. "Kellie!" He said when he spotted her. She looked at him, then walked away. "Damn it." He muttered. He ran up to her. "Kellie, I-I couldn't control myself."  
  
"What she was just too hot, and I was ugly and unexperianced?" She asked him.  
  
"I heard you in the boys dormitory."  
  
"It, it wasn't me."  
  
"Just leave me alone, Lupin." Kellie said. 'Please don't call me that, please.' He begged her in his thoughts.  
  
"Kellie, please listen to me."  
  
"The lady asked you to leave her alone." Darren crossed his arms behind Remus. Remus turned around to face him.  
  
"Stay out of it." Remus said.  
  
"No I don't think I will." Darren said. "Leave Kellie alone."  
  
"Fine." Remus said aggravated, and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She hates me." Remus said.  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
"Some guy was." Remus crossed his arms. He looked over to Lily, who was trying not to face him. "Who is he Lily?"  
  
"Well- I- uh." Lily started. "Well you see, he is a hufflepuff. His name is Darren." Lily told him.  
  
"How long have they been friends?"  
  
"Erm, Darren has had a crush on Kellie for quite awhile." Lily said. "But, I'm sure you could get her back." Lily told him. Remus put a pillow over his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius woke up and kissed Ally's shoulder. She turned around and put her face into his chest. "Mmk" Ally said.  
  
"Mmk?" Sirius said.  
  
"Mmk." Ally said.  
  
"Crazy witch." He muttered, and carressed her neck.  
  
"Happy Valentines." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Mmk." He said, and smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everything was pink and red. People were kissing and Remus was walking down a hallway. He saw Kellie out of the corner of his eye. He quietly walked near her, within hearing lenth.  
  
"He hasn't bothered you right?" He herad the guys say.  
  
"No, he hasn't spoken to be sence Darren." 'Tuh, what kind of name is Darren.' Remus thought.  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want to have to get physical with him." Darren said. 'You're a damn Hufflepuff, you wouldn't hit me if you had the chance!' Remus rolled his eyes. He saw Darren kiss Kellie. He balled his fists up. He was jealous. 'How dare he touch my girl!' Remus thought and glared at him. 'Well she isn't really your girl anymore, now is she?' A little voice said in his head, he sighed and walked to the common room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up, and saw James wasn't next to her. "James?" She said. She heard the door open. And saw him in black boxers, with lips on them and a rose in his hand. Lily smiled at him. James walked over to here. Handed her the rose and brought her into a kiss. "Mmm, James." She smiled at him, he smiled back at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus heard the portrait open and saw Kellie walk in, alone. He jumped over the couch and infront of her. "I need to talk to you." He told her, She sighed and nodded her head in agreement. He grabbed her hand and brought her into the seventh year boys doritory. She sat on his bed. "Okay, just hear me out, alright?" He asked her she nodded her head. "Okay at the christmas ball Katrina slipped a potion into my drink, which controled me. I tryed to fight it off, but I couldn't really fight it off until I transformed. I guess from all that werewolf pain and sences it conquered over the potion. So I didn't mean anything I said, please forgive me?" He asked, she gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Of coarse." She told him. "But I'm kinda involved with Darren now, so..." She trailed off. He nodded his head.  
  
"Yea, I know." He told her. "For the record, I don't like him." Kellie smiled at him.  
  
"You sound like Sirius now." She told him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily and James were kissing on the bed. Both were sweating. James kissed her neck. "Mmm." She said. He smiled at her, and kissed her on the lips. "That was good." Lily said.  
  
"Yea, I know." James said. She turned to him and had a searious face, she looked at him in the eye.  
  
"What do you think of this?" She asked him.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by 'this'?" James asked her.  
  
"We just have sex, and we're not like going steady or anything. For all I know you could be boinking other girls when I'm hanging with Kellie or doing my homework." James put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm not boinking any other girls. I love you." James told her. Lily bit her lip. "Listen I will do anything you want me too."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything." He assured her. She smiled. 'Oh god, girl had a plan.'  
  
"Go without sex for 10 days." She smiled at him.  
  
"Easy." He said. Lily got up and walked away. He watched her 'Okay, maybe not.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius walked up, behind Ally and put a rose in fron of her. "Happy Valentine's day." He said. She took the rose and turned around to him. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius." She smiled up at him, and put a piece of hair behind her ear. He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing, why?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about doing something." He told her and caressed her thigh. She tensed for a second, but after a few seconds felt comfortable.  
  
"Sirius." She breathed. He smirked.  
  
"We should be going then." Sirius said and kissed her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily, Ally and Kellie were in the Library the day after Valentine's day.  
  
"So Kellie, how are you and Darren?" Lily asked.  
  
"We're good." Kellie told her.  
  
"I rather you with Remus." Ally said.  
  
"They've tried that too many times." Lily said.  
  
"But they look so cute together." Ally debated with Lily.  
  
"You gusy do know I'm right here?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Yea." They both answered to Kellie.  
  
"Remus would never care about a mudblood like you." Arabella said from behind them.  
  
"You know what, you can go shove your head up your arse." Ally said.  
  
"Oh, so scared now. Sirius' new hoe told me to shove my head up my arse." She rolled her eyes. Ally glared at her.  
  
"Leave. Now."  
  
"What if I don't?" She asked.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ally said and punched Bella.  
  
"You bitch!" Bella yelled at her, and stormed out of the library with a bloody nose.  
  
"And I thought I wasn't going to have a tougher friend then Kellie." Lily said.  
  
"Kellie, dosen't get in fights." Ally said.  
  
"Oh, you've never seen her pissed off." Lily warned Ally.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily entered the heads common room and saw James reading. They had gone over the bet agreements. No Sex, No Kissing, No sexual touching. Lily smirked, she was going to torture the life out of James. 'This isgoing to be, so much fun.' Lily thought. Lily sat next to him.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" She asked him.  
  
"Not sure." James said, and looked over to her. Her shirt had lowered a bit, and was showing a good amount of cleavage. He gulped. 'You can control yourself, you will follow through with this bet.' He licked his lips, which seemed to have dryed out. "I have to go talk to Remus, I will be back in a few minutes." He told her.  
  
"Okay." He ran out of the room, and to Remus' bed.  
  
"How the hell do you do it?" He asked Remus. Remus looked up from the parchment he was writing on.  
  
"How the hell do I do what?" Remus asked James.  
  
"Not, just grab Kellie and kiss her." James said. Remus sighed.  
  
"It's hard, but I need her to trust me, and I control myself as much as I can." Remus explained to James. "Why?" He asked him.  
  
"Lily bet me I couldn't go 10 days without sex. And every simple thing she does drives me insane." James said. "It's like fifth year all over again!" Remus chuckled. "It's not funny."  
  
"No, really it is." Remus said. He took a breath. "What are the rules?" Remus asked.  
  
"No Sex, no Kissing, and no sexual touching." Remus nodded his head.  
  
"Simple then, you could...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was returning a book to the library when he heard Kellie's voice.  
  
"Darren stop." She said with a voice that you could tell meant. 'No, well yea keep doing it.' Remus could only imagine the things they could be doing. It made Remus shake with jealousy. He balled his hands into fists, and kept walking at a steady pace. Those words kept echoing in his head. 'God kellie, you control me.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how was that? I used a few of the quotes from what happened in Kellie's brain. I thought it would be fun to make James not be able to have sex for 10 days he he. So hate that chappie? Love it? Any Comments? Suggestions? Review please, and tell me!  
  
Me – Glad you thought it was a great chapter! :D Hope you like this one just as much.  
  
Manny2003 – Hmm, was it interesting? Katrina is a bitch, she should die...  
  
Whippy bird – Ah Katie! Sorry about you having the flu hope ya feel better? Happy early birthday just incase I forget, or don't update before then. :D Yea the ball was just yea. I didn't feel like adding much deatil. I just really needed it to get Lily and Jame sback together and to break up Remus and Kellie. Can't tell you bout Kellie/Remus situation. It's rather confusing. Lol. Write longer reviews and you get longer review thanks! Lol. TTYL 


	8. Chapter IIX

Remus was sitting in the library doing some reasearch when he heard someone sit next to him. He turned and saw it was Kellie. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "So what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your lover?" Remus asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ha, ha." She said sarcasticlly. "I have homework, and saw you here so I figured why not." She told him. He nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James toook a breath as he saw Lily in the Library trying to put a book back. 'Okay, this should be easy.' James took another breath. He let his arm go up Lily's, making goosebumps on her arm along the way, and pushed the book in.  
  
'Okay, Lily control yourself.' Lily thought to herself as she tried to wish the goosebumps away 'I didn't think it was going to be this hard for me.' Shethought. She turned to him, and forced herself not just to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. "Thanks." She managaed to say. James gave her a small smile,  
  
"No problem." He told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat in the common room finishing his potions homework – okay well he *kinda* stole it from Lily's bag, but she never needed to know that, right? He heard the portrait open and saw Ally.  
  
"Hey Ally." he said as he finished the essay. She sat straddeling him, and kissed him. "So then." Sirius gulped. She smiled at him and kissed his neck. "Ally." He breathed and started to kiss her neck. He saw some younger gryffindors watching them. Sirius led Ally up to his room, where they continued snogging. Ally un buttoned his trousers and took of his shirt. Sirius quickly got all of her clothing off. He brought her back into a bruising kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus watched Kellie, 'She looks so bautiful, damn Darren to hell.' Remus thought. 'I don't like him, he has to be out for something. Hufflepuff tuh. Could be a death eater in disguise.' He looked to his right and saw Lily and James. "Hear about the bet?" Remus asked, nodding over to Lily and James. Kellie smirked.  
  
"Yea, Lily's dieing." Kellie said and shook her head at them. "How's James doing?"  
  
"Same." Remus smirked. "He's using my tips though."  
  
"Oh, because your so experianced in that." Kelle smirked.  
  
"More then you know." Remus said in a deep voice. Kellie started chuckling, which then went into laughter.  
  
"Sorry, it's just, you should have heard yourself." Kellie said. Remus stuck his tounge out at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katrina was in the corridor to the slytherin common room. Lucius had snuck into hogwarts to talk to her. "How could you!" He yelled at her. "We told you not to mess with the werewolf, we had something planned, you ruined it!" Katrina rollled her eyes.  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"You should, you are a death eater."  
  
"Not by choice." She reminded him.  
  
"You should be proud, you will live, and rule the world along side Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Tom can bite me."  
  
"Do not call him that, you young, incosiderate trash." She rolled her eyes at him. "Do not roll your eyes at me!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Watch me." She said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Watch yourself child." He told her.  
  
"You are one year older then me, I'm not a child in your eyes." Katrina crossed her arms. Lucius took out his wand and said "Avada –" He was cut off when Bill Weasley had grabbed Katrina. He took out his wand and pointed it at Lucius.  
  
"Leave, Lucius." Lucius glared at him. He then looked at Katrina.  
  
"I will be back." He told her and stalked off. Bill turned to Katrina who was against the wall, she looked up to Bill with an expression of confusion.  
  
"Why did you save me? I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor." Bill gave out a small chuckle.  
  
"Contrary to popular opinion we aren't all that different." Bill told her and offered her a hand to get up. She dismissed his hand and got up by herself. Bill shrugged to himself.  
  
"Why don't you go and skip off to talk to your lover, Natalie." Katrina said.  
  
"One, I don't skip." Bill told her. Katrina smirked. "And two, Natalie and I aren't going out anymore."  
  
"Oh what, found yourself a new whore?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Heh, no." He told her.  
  
"Well I'll be seeing you Bill." She said and grabbed her bag.  
  
"More then you know." He winked at her and walked off. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Next day James and Sirius sat next to each other. Kellie and Lily were infront of them, while Remus and Peter were behind James. James felt a piece of parchment hit his head, he picked up the parchment, it read:  
  
Quill – Moony  
  
'Quill?' James thought he smirked at Remus then, smiled at the back of Lily. He twirled a piece of her hair using a quill.  
  
Lily took a breath as she felt James twirl her hair. 'No this is not getting to me, this is not getting to me.' Lily thought. She noticed Kellie was trying very hard not to laugh. "Don't laugh."  
  
"Trying not to." Kellie smiled. Lily took a breath, and gasped.  
  
*Bill leaped to save Katrina from Lucius Malfoy.*  
  
"Miss Evans are you okay?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Um, yea." Lily answered. Lily wrote Kellie a note.  
  
Bill saved Katrina from Malfoy – Vix  
  
What curse? – Boot  
  
AK – Vix Lily then passed the note to James and Sirius. They both read the note and passed it to Remus and Peter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bill sat in the common room when Lily walked in. "What happened with Katrina?" She asked him  
  
"How do you know about that?" Bill asked.  
  
"Had a flash in transfiguratiuon and I just had another one, he's with her right now, same place. Where was it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Follow me, bring your wand."  
  
"Always do." Lily said. They got to the corridor and saw Lucius put the crucio spell on her. "I'll take Lucius." Lily said. She saw boots and nodded to her. Lily was good with spells, but Kellie was better with hurting people, the muggle way of fighting, which was always good.  
  
"You'll get hurt." Bill said.  
  
"Kellie is with me. Don't ask." Bill nodded and ran over to Katrina. Lily ran in front of Lucius.  
  
"Evans, I suggest you leave." Lucius warned her.  
  
"I don't think so." Lily said and gripped her wand. He slapped her.  
  
"Listen to me little girl." Lucius told her. Kellie punched him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was pacing, he hadn't seen Lily or Kellie for awhile now. He looked through his drawer until he foundthe marauders map. They were in the slytherin corridor. James saw Sirius was with Ally in a empty room. 'Best not to interupt them.' He saw Remus was in a corridor, which lead to the slytherin one. 'Good.' Jmaes thought and ran to get Remus. He kept his eye on the parchment. He grabbed Remus and lead him to where the fight was. Katrina had been badly hurt.  
  
"Bill, get her to Madame Pompfrey!" James yelled at him. He shook his head and ran out of the corridor. James ran to where Lily had been thrown against a wall. Remus ran to help kellie batlle Lucius.  
  
"Leave Lucius." Lucius glared at them all.  
  
"Just wait, you'll all be in for a treat." He smirked and left, once again. They turned to where Lily and James were.  
  
"How is she?" Kellie asked James.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily answered.  
  
"Your weak." James told her.  
  
"No, I'm not." Lily told him. "I am absolutly fine." Lily said stubbornly. She tried to stand up, but collapsed into James arms.  
  
"Your weak, I'm bringing you to our common room." James told her. "We'll see you guys later." They nodded.  
  
"You okay?" Remus asked Kellie. She nodded her head and put some hair over her eye. Remus brushed the hair away and saw bruise there. Remus gently rubbed it, and put his wand against it. He said a little spell and the bruse disappeared. He kissed the top of her forehead. "You two are so stubborn." Remus shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Moony." She told him, he smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katrina shifted in the hospitol bed and turned to look at Bill. "Why?" She asked him.  
  
"Why, what?" He asked her.  
  
"Why, did you come to my rescue once again?" Katrina asked him.  
  
"Lily told me you were in trouble, along with Kellie we came and saved you. We got some help from James and Remus too." He told her.  
  
"Why would they help me, they should hate me."  
  
"Who?" Bi;ll asked.  
  
"All of them, especially Remus and Kellie. I was the person who broke them up." Katrina told him.  
  
"Maybe so, but your still human." Bill told her.  
  
"Your so naïve." Katrina told him. Bill smirked.  
  
"If that makes you feel better, you think that." Bill told her. She lifted a sleeve, which revealed the Dark Mark.  
  
"I am a killer, I deserve to die."  
  
"Not by choice." He repeated her words. She avoided his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James put Lily down on the couch. "James, I'm fine." She tried to cnvince him.  
  
"No your not." James told her and put his hand on the side of her face. "You need rest, I'll bring you some dinner." James told her. "Are you hungry now, or do you want to eat later on?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily told him, she tried to stand up but James wouldn't let her.  
  
"Would you stop saying your fine, when you are obviously not, and never do that to me again." James warned her. "You had me scared." James told her.  
  
"Fine, and sorry." She told him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Five days down, another five to go." James whispered into her ear. She shivered at the closeness of their bodies.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Katrina was out fo the hospitol and found Kelloie in the library. "Listen, I know you hate me, but I need to know soemthing." Katrina said to Kellie. Kellie crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm listening." She reluctantly.  
  
"Bill keeps saving my life."  
  
"So?" Kellie asked.  
  
"And I think I might be falling for him." Kellie nodded.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Why is this happening?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Because he is a nice guy, I suppose." Kellie told her. "Although, I don't know why he would be nice to you." Kellie told her and walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up from a dream about Kellie. 'She freaking haunts my every thought.' Remus thought. He looked up at his curtains. 'I need her.' Remus thought, 'She's so nice, warm, and she the best kisser in the world' Remus counted off the things in his head. He walked to his drawer and got on some trousers and a red shirt. He walked down to the common room and started to read. He heard the portrait open and saw Darren come in.  
  
"Hello Darren." He forced himself to say.  
  
"Hey Remus, just the guy I was looking for." Darren said. Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Must want to know something about Kellie.' Remus thought. 'He better not plan to hurt her, or I sware to god I will pin him down and beat the crap out of him.' Remus thought.  
  
"What do you need?" Remus asked him. At that moment he heard the portrait open again, but he didn't look at who it was.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Kellie." Darren told Remus, almost 'threatenly.'  
  
"Why should I? She's been my friend since birth. I'm not going to just suddenly abandon her." Remus told him and stood up.  
  
"Why not? You've done it before." Remus eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Stop it!" Remus heard Kellie yell before he could punch Darren. Daren looked over to her in surprise.  
  
"He just came out and tried to attck me. No manners what-so-ever." Darren tuted his toung. "I was tring to have a civil conversation with him." Darren explained to Kellie. Remus glared at him, and smirked.  
  
"So I guess Hufflepuffs don't have that good of hearing do they Kellie?" he aksed her, she smirked back.  
  
"No, I suppose they don't, their lieing jerks too." Kellie glared at him. "I heard you, you asshole." She yelled at Darren, and punched him in the nose.  
  
"Now Kellie, I'm willing to forgive and forget that, you just have to stop hanging around with him." Darren reasoned. Kellie looked at him as if he had grown a second head.  
  
"Fuck you, I'd take Remus over you any day." Kellie slammed the portrait in his face. Kellie turned to Remus. He smiled at her, she gave him a small smile back. 'Ask her out, just ask her out' Remus thought.  
  
"So then." Kellie said awkwardly. Remus took her into a kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Whoa go me! That wsa like written all in one sitting. Go me. Hope you guys like it. Review please! :) So now I'm thinking of not killing Katrina, because of this whole Katrina/Bill thing that is going on. Hmm, you never know what could happen. Think I might kill someone in two chapters, won't be a loss, I know that someone, mainly Katie will love that I kill this person.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
miss_mags_ak – Hope this was soon enough.  
  
Whippy Bird – Aloha Katie! I turned the big 1-4 today, lol.Well I'm glad you don't like Darren, cause neither do I. But now I am kinda starting to like Katrina. *hides from Katie* lol. He got some, after they had sex the bet was made. Well you definetly don't like Darren, lol. She is still trying to get over the fact thatv Remus said he hated her. Well their status at the end of chapter seven was 'just friends' and at the end of chapter eight (this chapter) is very confusing I can'ty really think of aname for it, because I know how Kellie is going to react and you won't like it, but you'll just have to deal with it. Lol, when I was writing the conversation I noticed that too, and look at James, Sirius and Remus , they all end with s except for stupid Peter. tuh. Nah Ally won't get her pissed, btu someone will, not sure who will yet. Allowed you to seduce Sirius this time...happy? Lol. See ya lata!  
  
Manny 2003 - You saw what Remus told James too do. It a lot fun to write these Lily/James scenes with them all lusty and what not. Lol. Glad you love it! Bounces You reviewed yesturday so this is soon enough correct? :) 


	9. Chapter IX

Remus' mind was exploding as he kissed her. 'Oh god, it's been way too long since we've done this.' Remus thought. He felt her brake the kiss. He put his hand behind her neck and the other on her lower back.  
  
"Remus, we can't do this." Kellie told him.  
  
"Your not with him." Remus said as he looked at her lips hugrily.  
  
"I-I just – can't." Kellie told him, he looked into her eyes. He eyes were brimed with tears.  
  
"Kellie, what's wrong?" Remus asked her gently, he put his thumb on the side of her face and gently carressed it. She ran away from him and into the seventh year girls dorm. Remus huffed and ran after her, he jumped up the girls steps. He banged on the door. "Kellie! Kellie talk to me!" Remus shouted through the door.  
  
Kellie sat on her bed and listened as he shouted through the door. "I can't Remus." Kellie said softly. "You said you hated me." Kellie said and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally sat in the Ravenclaw common room and was drawing a picture. The picture was of the constialtion sirius with a guy and girl looking up at it. Ally smiled at the picture. "Very good." Ally had a habit of drawing when she had free time. Ally was roaming the corridors, when she felt someone grabb her by the waist and dragg her out of the area. Ally was ready to punch them wen she saw Sirius. She heard an explosion. "You marauder." She shook her head at him, he smiled, and kissed her.  
  
"So what are you up to?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing just wandering." She told him.  
  
"Want to go to the quidditch pitch?" Sirius asked her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Sure." She said. He took her hand and brought her to the pitch. She got her broom and got his, along with the quaffel. THye both mounted in the air on their brooms.  
  
"Lets see what you got." Sirius smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat on his bed and turned on his cd player. Wizards were so ahead of the muggles, it was amazing how they couldn't figure out how to make cds yet. Remus thought. Shiver by marron 5 started.(A/N: I know not their time period, but it fits so well.)  
  
You build me up You knock me down Provoke a smile And make me frown You are the queen of runaround You know it's true  
  
You chew me up And spit me out Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth You look at me I look at you Neither of us know what to do  
  
There may not Be another way to your heart So I guess I'd better find a new way in I shiver when I hear your name Think about you but it's not the same I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin  
  
Immobilized by the thought of you Paralyzed by the sight of you Hypnotized by the words you say Not true but I believe 'em anyway  
  
So come to bed It's getting late There's no more time for us to waste Remember how my body tastes You feel your heart begin to race  
  
There may not Be another way to your heart So I guess I'd better find a new way in I shiver when I hear your name Think about you but it's not the same I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin  
  
There may not Be another way to your heart So I guess I'd better find a new way in I shiver when I hear your name Think about you but it's not the same I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin  
  
Remus sighed. "There has to be a way." Remus rackked his brain for something to impress her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally scored yet again. "You know, I think the gryffindor team is very lucky you aren't their keeper." Ally told him. "You do much better being a beater." Ally teased him.  
  
"Being keppere, is tough."  
  
"I'm sure." He raced over to her and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was on the couch reading her back to James. James put his hand, which came up to her neck, and gently rubbed it. Lily gave a samll gasp. "Only today left." James told her. James put his arms around her. She shivered. He pulled her hair to one side, and rested his chin their.  
  
"James." She said with her eyes closed. 'Why the fuck did I have to make that bet!' She could feel his breath on her neck. She closed herey and took a breath. 'He's going to tease me, I will tease him right back.' She thought. She turned to face him, so that she was straddeling him. She rested her forehead on his. "So what do you want to do?" Lily asked.  
  
'Fuck, stop Lily, no this is not fair.' He thought as she straddled him. He felt his penis harden as her breath hit his lips. He could smell her body wash. "We could, uh- well." He gulped. "Hoemwork, ahev lots of homework." He said and walked into his room. He paced in his room taking slow breaths. "Easy now." He said to himself, the door opened and Lily walked in. She took off her shirt and James tried tot ear his eyes away from her, but was failing. She put on a white, form fitting, mid-drift shirt. She slowely un tied her pj pants,a dn they dropped to the ground. James forced himself to look to the other side of the room. 'Stop this, you just have to get through today. Breath, breath.' He heard her walk towards him and saw she had chosen to wear some tight-fitting jeans.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally winced and ptu her hand over the left side of her waist. Sirius looked at her concerned. "Are you okay, Ally?"  
  
"Yea." She said but winced again. Sirius walked over to her, and looked at the left side of her waist. There was a big redish pink mark there. "I fell no biggie." Sirius poked it. "OW!" She yelled.  
  
"Your hurt, I'm bringing you to the infirmary." He told her. He carried her to the infirmary, and set her down on a bed. A few minutes later Madame Pompfrey sighed.  
  
"Mr. Black, please leave. I have to talk to Miss. Jacobs." Sirius nodded. "Miss Jacobs it seems you are suffereing a short term illness that will make you sore after doing some physical such as quidditch, sex ecedtra. So you will have to steer clear of those activitys for however long you have this it usually only lasts a month." Madame Pompfrey told her.  
  
"No sex?" Ally said meekly.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. Good for you it's not quidditch season." She told er and gave her a tube of pills. "Take those when you wake up and beore you go to bed. You should be good in no time."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus saw Kellie and ran up to her, he went on his knees. "I'm soo sorry for whatever I did that made you angry at me." He told her looking up at her.  
  
"I just... I can't just go back out with you." Kellie told him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you said, you hated me, and I just can't forget that." Kellie told him. Remus closed his eyes.  
  
"I was under a potion." Remus told her. "I couldn't control myself, I didn't mean it." Remus told her.  
  
"I know." Kellie said to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It just haunts me." She said into his chest and cried.  
  
"Shh." Remus comforted Kellie. "Shh, it's alright." He told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally walked out of the infirmnary, where Sirius was waiting. "We can't have sex, or play quidditch for a wonth." Ally sighed.  
  
"Okay." Sirius said. "That's all, your not going to die?"  
  
"No, of coarse not." She told him. "But it's no sex, can we handle that!?"  
  
"Of coarse, if it helps you to get better I'm willing to do anything."Sirius told her. She smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day James woke up and smirked at Lily's sleeping form. "I won." He whispered into her ear,her eyes slowely opened. He caressed her thigh. "James, what are you doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Bet is over." James reminded her. She smirked at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up with Kellie sleeping on his chest. "Kellie." He whispered.  
  
"Five more minutes." She said and put her face into his chest.  
  
"Sorry Kellie." Remus said and stroked her hair. "We have class." She looked up at Remus.  
  
"Fine." She grumbled. She grggily got up, and Remus caught her as she tripped over some quills. He smiled and watched her walk into her room. He saw Sirius enter through the portrait.  
  
"Hey Moony." He yawned. Remus turned to him. "Why are you so happy?" He asked him suspiciously. "Did you and Kellie get backt ogether?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"No, but we're back to good friends." Remus smiled. Sirius nodded.  
  
"You'll get there." Sirius told Remus with a clap on the back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bill walked into the infirmary and watched as Katrina got ready to go to classes. "So your up to your full strenth again?" Katrina froze, and turned to him.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" She asked him.  
  
"No, just checking up on you." Bill told her with a smirk.  
  
"Well, leave me alone." She told him, and walked past him. He followed her.  
  
"Nah, this is too much fun."  
  
"Listen to me, you're a gryffindor, I'm a slytherin. Those two houses don't mix." She told him.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." He told her. She huffed and turned t face him, but he was gone. She shrugged it off, and walked to the great hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were trying to kiss, while making out. Which, wasn't working very well. "God, I missed this." Lily said and pushed herself against him. As of now, Lily had her skirt on, and her blouse, James just had his trousers on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat across from Kellie in the great hall. "Good Morning." Remus said and started eating.  
  
"How can you eat that much." Kellie asked. He just shrugged. "It's not fair guys don't get fat." Remus gave her a sympathetic look and started to eat.  
  
"So what do we have first?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Charms." Kellie told him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"James we need to get ready." Lily told him. He nodded his head and they got dressed. Lily finished and james kissde her again. Lily fumbled to grab their bags, and they ran down to the great hall. James sat down next to Remus and Lily next to Kellie. James took a mouthfull off of remus' plate.  
  
"Your welcome?"  
  
"Good, very good."  
  
"Benn ten days, I'm guessing?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Yea." James nodded his head. Remus and Kellie shook their heads at Lily and James.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally woke up and looked at her picture of her family. "I miss you" The picture contained her mother, father, and two younger sisters. She heard Sirius wake up. "Time for class." She told him.  
  
"Okay." He said and rubbed his eyes. "Take your pill?"  
  
"Going to right now." Sirius nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Flitwick stood on five books. "Okay class, settle down now." He said in his squeaky voice. "Today we are going to use these." Most of the pure bloods looked at the hing oddly, while the half-bloods and muggles brows furrowed wondering what they could do with a bandana in the wizarding world. "It's called a ban-der-ana" Lily raised her hand.  
  
"Bandana sir."  
  
"Oh yes, correct. Just testing you." He squeakily laughed. Everyone in the classroom winced. "As I was sayign we are going to use this bandana today in class." He levitated them all to everyother desk. James poked his then pulled his hand away quickly, as he was afraid it was going to jump at him and bite him. Lily snickered at him, along with Kellie. He glared at them.  
  
"Opposite sex pairs, you can choose them." He told them. Remus turned to Kellie.  
  
"No one else I could really trust." He told her.  
  
"Me either." Kellie said to him.  
  
"Now tie yourselves together by the hand." Flitwick told them. Remus tied the bandana so that Kellie and him were binded together. His right hand and her left hand. "Now girls say 'nix' boys say 'alohomora'" He nodded his head, and the girl said nix then the boys said alohomora. "Now one of you try and untie the bandana." Kellie reached towards the bandana and was zapped.  
  
"Holy!" Remus covered her mouth so she couldn't finish the sentence in front of the proffesser. The bell rang.  
  
"Well we'll finish the rest of the lesson tomorrow." He said and rushed out. Everyone's eyes widened. By the end of the day every seventh year student was tied with another person. During Dinner. Flitwick announced that the first couple to untie themselves would gain extra points for their house and extra credit in charms class.  
  
Remus was doing his homework, writing with his right hand, which was hard, seeing as Kellie's left hand was tied to his right. Kellie watched him. He seemed to be the only thing that was always there, at her strongest and at her weakest. So why was it that she didn't let him kiss her? 'Because you think he deserves more then you.' A voice told her. 'Or maybe because the thign that said they hated you haunts your every waking and sleeping hour' Kellie tore her her eyes away from him and into the burning fire.  
  
Remus finsihed his homework and put his thigns away, kellie was looking into the firplace. "Kellie, you want to go to my bed?" Remus asked her. She turned her head to face him and nodded.  
  
"Yea, lets go." She said to him. Kellie fell asleep shortly aftre she lyed down on the bed. Remus turned to face her. She looked so angelic. Rmus rested his left hand on her cheek, and put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Kellie I love you." He told her sleeping form. "One day, I'll get you back, one day." He said, and put his ram on her waist, not wanting to ever let her go.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was mostly a Remus/Kellie chapter. Hmm next chapter I'm going to base it more on Sirius/Ally. You guys still don't know much about her. And I've got to say last chapter got the most reviews then any chapter, I think. Whoa-za. So please review, and any suggestion or comments please put in the review. No flames plz.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Whippy Bird – The Katrina/Bill thing is going to be interesting. You see Bill disappereared (he just quietly walked away) and now she's hooked, she is going to think he is 'mysterious' now. He he, I've got a plan. Yep you seduced him lol. Ah I don't care just another year older. Lol. Next chapter you find out more about Ally. Darren dieing, hmm maybe. Yes I thought you'd like the Mmk thing. I mean that is all you say, lol. Don't worry I have a plan, a very good, lustful, angstful plan. Including drunk people... in the process. Oh it's a longgggggg process. Not sure where I came up with that idea... just my horomonal imagination I suppose. Lucius attacked Katrina because she wasn't suppose to go after 'the werewolf' she's a death eater 'but not by choice' as I stated earlier. Bill is ebing nice to her because he has this starnge attraction to her, and believe everyone deserves second chances. Kellie got there cause I said lily saw boots. Boots = Kellie.  
  
Me – More on Katrina soon. Don't worry.  
  
Padfoots-angellover - Glad you think so!  
  
Queen Elizabeth I - *hold up a white flag* Sorry! To put it nicely I completely suck at spelling and grammer. You're the nicest eprson ever, you'll be my beta! *bounces* Only if it isn't a inconvinece for you. Plus you get to read the chappies before anyone else. The perks just keep coming...lol. Sorry hun, Remus and Kellie aren't back together. :(  
  
Miss_mags_ak – Darren and Kellie started going out on valentine's day.  
  
Swimlikeafish – I amazing! She said I'm amazing, whoa ego boost there. I thought the L/J thing would be funny. :) Yes fats is my middle name, well actually Heather is which means flower hence me pen name... right then. Hope you liked this chappie! 


	10. Chapter X

Kellie yawned as she woke up and tried to get up, only to find Remus' arm around her waist. She felt her heart skip a beat. She slowly took his hand off her skin, savering every moment they were touching each other. Kellie heard Remus yawn. She turned around to him. "Come on, I need to shower." Kellie told him.  
  
"Hate to tell you this, but if your taking a shower, I'm coming with you." Remus motioned to the bandana.  
  
"Well lucky you, you get a free show." Remus tried his hardest not to smile. Then the bandana fell off of them. Remus sighed. 'You had to unlock now, when I was going to have a shower with her!?!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius saw Ally looking at a picture of her family, and saw several tears fall down her cheek. "Ally, you okay?" She quickly wiped the tears away with her free hand.  
  
"Yea, fine. Why do you ask?" She asked him. He put his arms around her.  
  
"Ally, I saw you crying. Don't lie to me." He told her. He took the picture she was looking at. "Your family?" He asked her. She nodded. "What happened?" he asked her.  
  
"My mother was a death eater." Ally said. "My father was an auror," she said and the tears started flowing again. "During Christmas Vacation while I was here, there was an attack at my house. My father and siblings were killed, my mother still lives," she cried. Sirius stroked her hair.  
  
"I can relate," he whispered to her. "My family were all Slytherins, all death eaters," he told her. "I ran away. That's why I live at James house," he told her. She cried into his chest. "Shh, everything will be alright," he told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James kissed Lily as she awoke. "Mmm," she said.  
  
"Morning Lily," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Morning James." She said and turned to face him. "Figure out how to get out of this yet?" Lily motioned to the bandana.  
  
"I was supposed to figure it out? I just picked you cause, I thought you would be the smart partner in all of this," James said. He smiled at her. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was trying to figure out a way to undo the banadana lock. He was about to say the unlocking spell when Ally said. "It's not going to work. Nix means no, meaning no unlocking spell. Therefore Alomohora won't work," she explained to him.  
  
"Smart girls are hot," he said. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Bad boys are sexy," Ally smirked. Sirius kissed Ally. She winced when he touched her back.  
  
"Pill," he reminded her. She sighed and grabbed a pill. He kissed her cheek. "You know this whole banadana thing could be kind of kinky," he said absent mindedly. Ally raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Come on you perv."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Remus walked into Flitwick in the great hall. He smiled at them. "50 points to Gryffindor, and 10 extra credit points to the both of you," they walked away.  
  
"So Kellie, do you want to, you know, walk around Hogsmeade this weekend together?" Remus asked her.  
  
"As a date?" She asked him, crossing her arms casually.  
  
"No, just as friends, seeing as it's always a couples day for our friends," Remus told her. Kellie smiled at him.  
  
"Yea that's true," Kellie said. "Sure, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."  
  
"Great," Remus said as they took their usual seats at the end of the table, across from one another.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius watched Ally change with a smile. Ally looked at him. "Must you stare at me when I change?" Ally questioned.  
  
"Yup." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. "So when is your first quidditch game?" he asked her.  
  
"March 30th. Against Hufflepuff," she told him. "Chang wanted me to play chaser, I practically begged for beater." She told him. He smirked, and kissed her neck.  
  
"Your always a very good beater, in and out of bed." Ally's eyes widened and she elbowed Sirius in the chest.  
  
"You're a perv."  
  
"But a very sexy perv, at that." He smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Bill?" Katrina said, and walked in front of him. He smirked.  
  
"'Ello Katrina."  
  
"Did you put a spell on me?" she asked him crossly.  
  
"No, why would you think that? What, scared you're falling for a Gryffie?" He smirked. She looked him over.  
  
"Why should I believe you're telling the truth?" Katrina asked him.  
  
"Have I given you a reason not to believe me?" he questioned her and walked into the great hall. She couldn't refrain herself from watching him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat next to Remus, who watched Kellie as she ate her breakfast. Sirius waved his hand in front of Remus' face to get his attention.  
  
"Um you guys aren't sitting next to each other." Sirius said.  
  
"We untied ourselves." Kellie explained.  
  
"How?" Ally questioned. Kellie shrugged and looked to Remus.  
  
"Uh, I don't really know." Remus thought back when he felt the bandana losen, when he told Kellie he loved her. Remus took a drink.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone had Charms class first. Flitwick climbed up onto his books. "Gosh these books seem to get bigger by the day," he mumbled to himself. A few students snickered. "Alrighty then. Miss Nightstorm and Mr. Lupin found the secret to opening it. One of you must state your true feelings to your partner." All the students started to state their true feelings. Remus avoided Kellie's eyes. He felt her hold his hand. He looked at her.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked him. He shook his head no.  
  
"I can't tell you," he said and let go of her hand. Kellie sighed.  
  
Sirius faced Ally. "Ally, I love you." He told her, the bandana untied itself and Sirius handed the bandana in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was playing with Ally's hair. "Sirius what are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Playing with your hair," he told her, and started to rub her neck.  
  
"Mmm," she said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily sat in the bed she and James shared. It was in the Head Boy's room, so technically it was his, but she always slept with him. James entered the room, and was putting his hand through his hair. Lily watched him.  
  
"What's got you frustrated?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Uh, nothing," he said, as if he had just noticed her. Lily nodded, but she wasn't convinced. She walked up to him and kissed him. He kissed her on her forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus watched Kellie as he played wizard's chess against Peter. Kellie was intently reading a book. He watched how she chaged her leg position every once in awhile. She looked so cute doing that. Kellie was trying to read her book, but after a paragraph her eyes would always travel to watch Remus beat Peter in wizard's chess, the way his muscles showed when he bent them a certain way. Of course he wasn't paying any attention to her, why should he? She was the one who stopped him from kissing her. Kellie absent mindedly licked her lips when she thought about the kiss. She wanted to kiss him so badly... no she couldn't do that. 'But when I touched his hand, my heart raced. And that was just touching his hand!' She gave a small whine.  
  
When Remus heard Kellie give out a small whine, he looked at her. She put the book down and was staring at the ceiling. She looked so vulnerable, and he just wanted to grab her and kiss her. 'Maybe do some other things,' he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was doing some of his homework when he heard the door open. He saw some Ravenclaw girls from Ally's year. Practically they were all bitches except for Callie, the only blonde out of the girls. Callie walked up to him. "Hey Sirius."  
  
"Hi Callie," he said as he finished his Transfiguration homework. Ally walked out of the bathroom, and over to Sirius and Callie. She sat next to Sirius, who brought her onto his lap. He put his chin on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus won the game of wizards chess, and sat next to Kellie. "So what were you reading?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh just one of Lily's books." She told him, truth be told she wasn't exactly sure what book it was, as she was paying more attention to him than the book. Remus nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally were in the room alone again. Ally turned so she was facing Sirius. She rested her head on his chest. "Sirius, what do you want to do when we leave Hogwarts?"  
  
"Become an Auror," he told her imedietly.  
  
"No hesitation on that, I see," she smirked. He smiled.  
  
"It's because of my family." He told her. "They are all Death Eaters, and I want to make sure I can save all the people I can from them." He said. Ally kissed his cheek. "How about you?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure." She told him. "Maybe something in the Ministry of Magic." Sirius nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was very jittery. He was becoming impatient. He wanted to ask Lily to marry him so badly. No, not until graduation day. He reminded himself. 'Come on you can make it, just a couple months away.' He took a deep breath. He watched as Lily did her homework. He walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"'Ello James," she said, slightly distracted. She finished and put th book on the desk. She turned to him.  
  
"So are you going to tell me whats wrong now?"  
  
"Nope," he told her. She kissed him, and put her hand up his shirt, and let her fingers rub his abs. "I'm still not telling you," he told her. She pouted. "Nope." She started to unbutton his pants. 'I will not tell her, I can take this.' He thought as she took him into another kiss.  
  
James started to unbutton her blouse, and took it off of her. He started to caress her thigh. "James," she breathed. He kissed her neck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally watched Sirius as he took off his pants and shirt. She smiled when he took off his shirt. Sirius smirked. "Like it?"  
  
"Oh yes, so very sexy." She smirked. He got into the bed, and under the covers with Ally. She put her face into his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ally, when we leave Hogwarts, what do you want to happen between us?" he asked her. She looked up at him biting her lip, he put a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Umm, I don't know." She told him.  
  
"Don't lie to me." He told her.  
  
"Well one day I'd like to get married, maybe have a kid or two," she told him. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus put a blanket over Kellie. She had fallen asleep on the couch. He put a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. "G'night Kellie," he told her sleeping form. Remus walked up the stairs and to his dorm room. Kellie opened her eyes once se was sure he was gone. She put her hand over to the spot he had kissed. "Night Remus," she said, looking at the stairwell to the boy's dormitory.  
  
~*~*~ A/N: GAH! It only took like five pages my personal worst! GAH! I am having total writers block. Hmm, any ideas or suggestion. Cause I REALLY NEED THEM! Please, please, please tell me your ideas! *Shakes head sadly*  
  
lion vs snake – I rock! Go me! Glad you liked the story!  
  
Me – glad you liked the bet it wsa fun to write.  
  
Manny2003 – It's alright, that you didn't post. Hope you liked this short chapter.  
  
Whippy Bird – I have a plan for Remus and Kellie! A plan that may take a long time... Ally was drawing a couple looking at the star constellation 'Sirius'. Yes ally is a beater, but she also plays a good chaser. She plays both positions. Yea I loved the 'no sex?' thing also. Oops I meant say they were trying to get dressed. Yea I love it when Sirius say 'take your pill' lol. It's funny. The long lustful, angst-full plan is for Remus and Kellie. Glad you loved the last chappie.  
  
miss_mags_ak – I got a beta so my spelling should be much better now! :D Glad you liked that chapter! 


	11. Chapter XI

It was the day before the Hogsmeade day and Sirius had awoken. He changed and walked into the Ravenclaw common room. Callie walked up to him. "Siruis?"  
  
Sirius turned his head towards Callie. "Hey Callie. Whats up?"  
  
"I was just wondering... if Remus was single," she told him. Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "Well is he?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Yea." Sirius said slowly.  
  
"Great." Callie smiled and walked out of the common room.  
  
"That can't be good." Sirius commented as Ally sat on his lap.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus snuck up on Kellie, and tickled her. "Remus! Stop!" She said in between laughs. He smiled down at her. "Thanks for the blanket." Kellie said to him.  
  
"No problem." Remus told her. Remus' hand was behind her back. She put her hand behind his neck, then moved her head closer to his until...  
  
"Yo! Remus! Someone is at the portrait for you!" A young student said. Remus reluctantly let go of Kellie and walked to the portrait, where he saw Callie."Uh, Callie what are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, Sirius told me you were still single, so I thought we could go to Hogsmeade together."  
  
"Uh, Callie..." He started.  
  
"Great!" she said and walked away. Remus looked where Kellie was, but she had walked up to her dorm.  
  
"Damn it." He said and kicked the wall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie sat in her bed staring at the ceiling. She shut her eyes. "What kind of name is Callie, anyhow?" She asked herself. "It's awful. Disgusting. It just sounds ugly. And she has to be a bitch." Kellie said. She took out some of her homework and started doing it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was sitting on the couch, and gasped.  
  
***Flash***  
  
She saw Voldemort, and a couple of Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade. Students were screaming and running everywhere. A few were even dead.  
  
***End Flash***  
  
Lily's breath was ragged as she ran to Dumbledore's office and said the password. "Hello Miss Evans, may I help you?"  
  
"I had another flash." She told him. The first time she had, she had the flash of Kellie and Remus. She felt it important to tell Dumbledore, he seemed to know everything, and she trusted him. He nodded his head.  
  
"What was it of this time?"  
  
"A Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade." She told him. He nodded.  
  
"Very well then, Hogsmeade will be cancelled." He told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day they announced Hogsmeade was to be cancelled. Remus was happy about this, he didn't have to spend the day with Callie, but then again that would have been too much to ask for, right? Of course. The day of Hogsmeade, Callie tracked him down and followed him around.  
  
"It's like having a stalker." Remus told James. He had snuck into the Head's room, away from Callie. James chuckled. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is, but then again I'm not the one being stalked." James started laughing again.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Moony, this is hilarious." He exclaimed. Lily walked into the room.  
  
"What's so hilarious?" Lily asked.  
  
"Remus has a stalker." James explained.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Callie." Remus shuddered.  
  
"She's not that bad looking, but I'm not really one to judge." Lily said.  
  
"But she's not Kellie." Remus whined.  
  
"Kellie caving in?" James asked. Remus smiled.  
  
"We almost kissed, but Callie interupted us." Remus frowned.  
  
"You tried to kiss her again?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, actually she tried to kiss me." Remus told them. James smiled.  
  
"That's improvement!" James said excitedly. Remus had gone to the bathroom, when Kellie entered the Head's common room. Kellie gave out a whine and sat on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"Remus." She said.  
  
"Did he try and kiss you again?" James asked.  
  
"No, that would have been great." Kellie sighed. "He said yes to going to Hogsmeade with 'Callie', after he asked me to go!" She said the name Callie disgusted at the sound of it. James tried very hard not to smirk.  
  
"So you want Remus back?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Well duh!" Kellie said.  
  
"Then why not just tell him that?" Lily asked her.  
  
"I can't do that!" Kellie exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" James asked.  
  
"Because, he's supposed to ask me out! I can't ask him!" She told them. After a minute or so she left, as Remus came back from the bathroom. James was rubbing his temples.  
  
"What's got you so frustrated?" he asked him.  
  
"A lot of things." He told Remus.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kellie out as a couple?" Lily asked him.  
  
"I can't!" He exclaimed. James slapped his hand over his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was in the boy's dorm when Remus walked in. This was the first time Sirius had seen Remus since he told Callie he was single.  
  
"Moony, how are you doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Why what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why did you tell her I was single?"  
  
"Because you are."  
  
"She's stalking me!" Remus yelled at Sirius.  
  
"Well I didn't know that was going to happen!" Sirius told him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A month passed, and Callie was still stalking Remus. Kellie was avoiding Remus as much as she could. Sirius had helped Ally to come back to her full health, and was trying to figure out how to get Kellie and Remus back together. James was counting down the days until the graduation ball.  
  
James and team were on the field. Bill and Sirius seemed as strong as ever. The new Keeper seemed very strong, her name was Eliza Patil. The two new chasers, Greg Dorian and Fred Sorchins seemed to be pretty strong also. All of the newbies were in their fourth year. Greg seemed the most determined out of them all. They practised long and hard until nightfall.  
  
After James changed he waited for Lily and they walked back to the Head's common room. Lily put on one of James muggle shirts, to wear to bed, and James just wore his boxers. She rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"James, do you ever want to get married?" She asked him.  
  
"Definetly." He told her, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were in Astronomy class and Kristin was picking groups of three for a project. "Remus, Callie, and Kellie." She said. Kellie put her face in her arms. James patted her back.  
  
"Someone will be dead before we finish this project." She told him. James gave a small chuckle.  
  
"James, Sirius... oh dear." She said. James and Sirius gave each other a high five. Kristin gulped, "And Severus."  
  
His eyes widened, and looked to the two who were smiling angelicly at him. He glared at them. She handed out the projects, and they got into groups.  
  
Callie practiclly attacked Remus. Kellie sat as far away from the both of them as possible. Remus sighed, and watched as Kellie took a note out of a book.  
  
Over at James table...  
  
"So Snivellus still crushing on Lilykins?" Sirius smirked. Both Snape and James kicked him on opposite shins. "OW!" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up Black." Snape told him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally jumped onto Sirius' back when she saw him walk outside. Sirius smirked, and held her on his back. "Hey baby." He said.  
  
"Hello sexy." She said to him. He set her down next to the lake. "So how was work?" She smirked.  
  
"Very stressfull, and tiring." He joked. He kissed her neck. She bent her neck back so he had more room to plant the kisses.  
  
"Not too tiring for some – hello Remus." She said. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Hey Ally, Sirius." He said and threw a rock into the lake.  
  
"Hows the project going?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Remus glared at him, and Ally elbowed him in the chest. "See- a good beater off and on the field." He whispered.  
  
"Horrible." Remus told him.  
  
"Figured as much." Ally told him. "So did you talk to Kellie yet?" She asked Remus. He shook his head no.  
  
"No, not yet." Remus sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie was working on her homework, when her family's owl, Frankie knocked on the window. She opened the window and opened the letter. Kellie found out that the owl wasn't actually flying, a black crow was carrying it, it dropped it along with a letter. Kellie put a hand over her mouth a picked up the letter. It was written in blood red ink.  
  
Dear Kellie,  
  
Sweet as innocence  
  
Beautiful as a rose  
  
One day you'll be mine  
  
I'll have you  
  
And I'll be with you everyday  
  
Love,  
  
Voldemort  
  
Kellie stuffed the letter in her trunk, then a Ministry owl swooped inside of her window. She opened it.  
  
Dear Miss Nightstorm,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that there was a Death Eater attack on your home this morning, at 9am. Your mother, father and two brothers were killed in this attack. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin have told us you and Miss Evans could stay at their home during Easter break. As soon as you graduate from Hogwarts, you will have ownership of your house.  
  
The Minister of Magic,  
  
Arnold Fredrick  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus ran into the common room. He had just gotten a letter from his parents saying there was a Death Eater attack at Kellie's house. He saw Kellie in front of the fire. She turned to him, and he saw there were tears rollin freely down her cheeks. He sat down next to her and hugged her. She cried on his chest. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Shh. Kellie everything will be alright. Everything will be okay." He wasn't exactly sure if he was saying this to reassure himself or Kellie. Everything seemed to be getting darker by the minute.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily had gotten the letter from the Ministry moments after Kellie. Lily froze for a second. She couldn't believe what she was reading. James walked into the room, to see Lily using a wall for support to stand up.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?"  
  
"Kellie's parents and brothers are dead." She told him. His eye widened.  
  
"Voldemort?" James asked. Lily shook her head yes. Sirius was the last to find out during dinner, Remus and Kellie never showed up so Lily was forced to tell him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were sitting on the couch. Remus had gotten out a photo album from when they were younger. They were going through it. Kellie let out a chuckle. She pointed to a picture of Kellie pinning Remus to the ground.  
  
"You were such a wuss back then." She smiled. "I was not! You were just too strong."  
  
"Sure..." Remus glared at her and there was a picture of Remus pushing Kellie into the pool.  
  
"Now that was funny." He said. She stuck out her tounge at him. "Well seeing as my parents have invited everyone to my house Easter break, think we could convince my parents to let Bill and Ally come too?" Remus asked her.  
  
"I think we, as cunning as we are, could manage that." Kellie smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, writers block is going away little by little, this was six pages out of the seven I usually have, I am getting rid of my writers block little by little! Go me! Review please! Tell meif you loved it or if you hated it!  
  
Whippy Bird – Like I told you in the instant message Remus told her he loved her, you just forgot. Yea I thought the bandana falling off right then would be hlarious. I said in the picture there were two siblings! Therefore you infer she had two siblings! Yea but she hadn't wanted to talk about it, especially when all that James/Lily drama was going on. Well they didn't really go now did they. He he. I'm evil aren't I? Yep I am. Yes the beater thing was again mentioned, ha ha. I love that when he says that to Ally. Yea I know I need to add more Katrina/Bill I think I'll add some into next chapter. No point with Sirius playing with Ally's hair just pure fluff. I'm going to make James wait until the graduation ball, cause I have it all figured out how he is going to do it, and with that how I can wrap this story of the series. Lol. I thought you would like Sirius undressing in front of you. Yea most people know about that constellation, so I thought I'd add it. Hmm, I can't tell you about the future of Sirius/Ally... Yea at first I was going to him say that and her wake up, and run after him, but that would have gotten them back together and we can't have that.  
  
Manny2003 – Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Lily – Wow you like this fanfic the most out of the hogwarts ones, I feel so special! And you said I'm an amazing author! *bounces* Glad you like the story!  
  
Miss_mags_ak - Hoped you liked that chapter, I have a VERY good plan for Kellie/Remus. *grins* 


	12. Chapter XII

Remus woke up and got on his clothing to be the anouncer for the quidditch game. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the Great Hall, where James and Sirius were tearing their food apart.  
  
"How can you eat that much?" Kellie asked Sirius. He opened his mouth where there was chewed up food. "Don't answer that." Remus chuckled and took some food on his plate.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus introduced the Ravenclaws and Sirius heard him say "Johnson and Lovegood as beaters" "Yes!" Sirius jumped up. The newbies looked at him strangely. Lily, James and Bill laughed at him.  
  
"Johnson is his girlfriend." Lily explained to them.  
  
"And the GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" Remus announced. "Potter as Captain and Chaser. Dorian and Sorchins as Chasers! Black and Weasley as Beaters! Patil as Keeper and Evans as Seeker!" He said. "Madame Hooch blows the whistle! And their off!" Both teams were very good. "110 to 100, Ravenclaw. Dorian steals the ball passes to Sorchins...Sorchins scores! 110 to 110."  
  
Lily was flying above the field in search for the Snitch, as they were tied. Lily saw the Snitch, and went for it, Chang not far behind her.  
  
"And Evans has spotted the snitch, Chang is right on her tail." James wiped some sweat off of his forehead. 'About time she had spotted the damn Snitch', He thought. He dodged a Bludger, and stole the ball back and scored.  
  
"Evans has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! 260 to 110!" Remus announced.  
  
"PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" Sirius yelled. The team changed. Sirius picked up Ally and put her over his back.  
  
"Sirius! Put me down!" She yelled at him. Sirius put her down and kissed her. "Come on, we're having a party." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea, when you screamed it, I went momentarily deaf." She said sarcasticly. He smiled at her. Neither of them noticed Chang watching their every move.  
  
"You can have her for now Black, but I'll have her by the Graduation Ball." He smirked, and left towards the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James kissed Lily in the common room. "Mmm." She said. Kellie and Remus sat down in front of them.  
  
"Having fun?" Kellie asked. Both of them jumped. Lily eyed Kellie's drink. It said 'Fire Whiskey'  
  
"Kellie..." she trailed off.  
  
"It's a party, I am going to drink." She told Lily. She stood up, but her knees failed, but Remus caught her, and put her back on the couch.  
  
"She's drunk." Lily said. "Already." She added as an after thought.  
  
"Well at least her and Remus aren't making out this time." James said. Remus glared at him. Kellie stood up again, this time she stayed standing up.  
  
"She's going to make a fool out of herself." Lily said.  
  
"Most likely." James said and watched Kellie step onto the coffee table.  
  
"I will strip!" She yelled Remus' eyes widened, he put her over his shoulder and brought her up to the boys dorm. James smiled. Lily turned to James.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" She asked him.  
  
"Because it's so obvious how much he cares for her. They are bound to get together at some point." James said and took the Fire Whiskey Kellie was drinking. Lily gave him a sharp stare.  
  
"What, she can get drunk and I can't have one sip!?!" he complained.  
  
"I'm not sobering you up, or giving you and antidote tomorrow morning." She warned him.  
  
"Alright mom." He said. Ally and Sirius sat in front of them. "Where'd Remus and Kellie go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Boys dorm." Lily told him he smiled.  
  
"Sobering Kellie, or at least convincing her not to strip in the common room." She told him.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded. "Fire Whiskey?"  
  
"Yup." Lily told him.  
  
"That girl is obsessed with Fire Whiskey." He said.  
  
"I know." Lily said and watched as James took another drink.  
  
"Sirius will sober me up, if you won't." James told her. Lily shook her head at him.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather not." Sirius told him, but got a glare from James that told him to shut his mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus brought Kellie to the bathroom. He set Kellie back down on her feet and she smiled up at him. "You want a private one, eh?" She whispered.  
  
"As good as that sounds... no." He said no with great difficutly. He cared for her, but he was still a hormonal teenage boy. She pinned him against the wall. He didn't fight back, in fear he would hurt her, with his extra werewolf power, it was a week until the full moon, so he had extra power until the end of the full moon. She kissed him, and pressed herself against him.  
  
'Concentrate.' He reminded himself. 'She is drunk, she wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't drunk.' "No, Kellie stop." He told her. He pushed her off of him, making sure he didn't hurt her in the process. She frowned.  
  
"Am I ugly?" She asked him.  
  
"No, of course not." He told her, and put a hand on the side of her face.  
  
"Then why can't we have sex?" Remus kissed her forehead.  
  
"Because you wouldn't be asking or doing these things if you were sober." He told her. He lead her to the toilet. She threw up as soon as she saw the water. Remus turned his head the other way so he didn't have to see her throw up. He held her hair out of her face, and rubbed her back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Instead of going to the party as per usual Bill followed Katrina to the Library. "Stop following me, Weasley." She told him, and she looked him over. His face was still sweaty from the heat while playing Quidditch, and he had a little dirt on him. He had a rugged look going for him. He stepped closer to her. They were only centimeters apart. She felt herself feel really hot, and she licked her lips in anticipation of a kiss.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" He asked her in a soft whisper.  
  
"No..." She trailed off. "Yes." She pushed him back. "That is what I want, for you to stay away from me."  
  
"Scared?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And why would I be scared of a Gryffindor?" She asked him.  
  
"I never said you were afraid of the Gryffindor." He told her, and walked away.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!" She yelled at him, and followed him. "Don't walk away from me!" She yelled at him.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." He smirked.  
  
"I do." She told him.  
  
"So then, why are you following me?" He asked her.  
  
"Because...I'm not afraid of anything!" She told him.  
  
"Not even love?" He asked, and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie splashed her face with water. "Did I do anything hugely embarresing?" She asked him.  
  
"No, of course not." He said, in a tone that wasn't very comforting to Kellie.  
  
"Don't lie to me." She told him.  
  
"Well you kinda said in the common room you would strip." Her eyes widened.  
  
"How far did I get?" She asked him.  
  
"You said it, then I put you over my shoulder and brought you up here."  
  
"What did I do?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing to worry about." Remus told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was kissing Lily's neck, Lily kept shrugging him off. He was really drunk. 'Damn Fire Whiskey.' Lily thought. "Sirius!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes, Lady Lily?" He bowed, and stumbled. Ally helped him up.  
  
"He won't be of much help- he is drunk too." Ally told Lily. Lily sighed and tried to get James to come to the Head's common room. James ran to the bathroom. Lily sat on the couch, she was not going to sober him up.  
  
James woke up the next morning and walked down to the common room. He had a major headache. "Lileeeeeee." He whined. "I need that potion." He said.  
  
"I'm not making it for you, I've told you this." James pouted. "NO." She told him. He got on his knees. "FINE! Just stop pouting." She told him. She went to go get her ingredients, she had it made within 15 minutes. She poured it into a cup and handed it to James. He drank it, and wiped his mouth. He smiled at her. "Thanks." He told her. "I don't know what I would do without you." He told her.  
  
"You'd barely be alive." She told him. He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie walked into the boy's dormroom. She jumped up and down on Remus' bed. "Wake up Moony." She told him.  
  
"Five more minutes." He mumbled, and put his pillow over his head.  
  
"We need to make a cunning plan, to get your parents to allow Ally and Bill to come over during Easter Break."  
  
"Five more minutes." He said again. Kellie was still jumping up and down. She bit her lip thinking of what would get him to wake up.  
  
"There are naked girls in your room." He popped up. Kellie chuckled and stopped jumping. She landed on her butt on the mattress. "Thought that would get you up." She smirked.  
  
"There are no naked girls in the room."  
  
"Well duh." She said."So how do we plan to con your parents into allowing Ally and Bill to come during Easter Break?" She asked him. He rubbed his forehead, and got out of his bed. He put on a muscle tee, and shorts.  
  
"I don't know." He said. He watched her lay down on his bed.  
  
"How come the beds in the boy's dorm are more comfortable?" She asked him. Remus rolled his eyes at her. "They are!"  
  
"I'm sure." He said and rubbed his eyes. He got his first good look at her. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue plaid button-up shirt and kahki shorts. 'Her legs look nice.' Remus found himself thinking. He shook his head. 'Stop thinking about that!' He scolded himself.  
  
"Remus, are you alright?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"Wha- oh yea, I'm fine." He told her.  
  
"Okay good." She said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and James were in the Heads room. Lily was at the library. "So whats the big emergency?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm in love." Sirius told James. James arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"No really, I'm in love. Every time I see Ally I just want to make her mine, and every time I see wedding rings, I wonder what kind of ring Ally would like! You and Remus are supposed to be the softies, not me! I'm supposed to be tough, play the girl. Don't fall in love!" He exclaimed. "I want to marry her!" He said to James.  
  
"You fell in love, what can I tell you. I thought you already told Ally you loved her, any how." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"I knew I cared for her, but I didn't think I would want to be married, to be tied down!" James smirked.  
  
"Well you're in love."  
  
"So when are you going to ask Vix?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Graduation Ball." James told him.  
  
"Only 3 months away." Sirius said.  
  
"Yea, I know." James smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie sat next to the lake. "We could tell your parents they live in cardboard boxes!" Kellie said. Remus shook his head at her, and finished the letter he was writing to his parents. He handed it to Kellie, she read it aloud:  
  
"Dear Mum and Dad, Seeing as practically all of my friends are staying at our house during easter vacation, I was wondering if I could invite Bill Weasley and Ally Johnson. Love, Remus" Kellie nodded her head. "Me like it." She told him. He smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katrina and Bill hadn't seen each other for a week. Katrina told herself she was happy she hadn't seen him. But truth be told, she wanted to see him. To feel his lips against hers again. Katrina walked down to the Quidditch pitch and saw Bill.  
  
"Show off." She started talking to herself. "Thinks he can do everything. Thinks he knows what I'm afraid of. Tuh, I'll show him." She started muttering, and felt someone behind her.  
  
"Want to get revenge on Weasley?" The person asked. Katrina recognized the voice of Severus Snape. Katrina raised her eyebrows at him, and looked back at Bill. His chisled muscles were shown as he gripped his broomstick.  
  
"No." She found herself saying. Destroying his life would be nice, but it didn't feel right. She was starting to become attracted to him...  
  
~*~*~  
  
The full moon approached, and everything went per usual. Everyone came and they all interacted as animals. Kellie was the first to wake up, which wasn't usual. Usually it was always Remus. She looked at Remus and he was showing all his glory. Kellie tried to tear her eyes away, and couldn't until she saw him start to move around. He awoke, and Kellie pretended to be asleep. Remus walked to the room in the back and put on some clothing. Kellie opened her eyes after she heard him shut the door. She got up and sat on the couch. Slowly, everyone woke up. Remus walked back into the room. Kellie found it hard not to blush in front of him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon it was Easter, and Remus' parents had allowed Ally and Bill to come. Peter was supposidly sick and had to stay with his parents. The seven teenagers sat on the couches in the Lupin place.  
  
"How about we play Truth or Dare." Kellie said. Everyone agreed to it. James spun a butterbeer bottle. It landed on Bill.  
  
"Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth." Bill said.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Katrina?" James asked him.  
  
"Yes." He told them. He took the butterbeer and spun it, it landed on Kellie.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare, naturally." Kellie told him.  
  
"I Dare you to strip down to your bra and knickers." Kellie rolled her eyes. "Perv." She told him. Remus watched her as she took off her socks, and shoes. She slipped off her pants , and took off her shirt. Remus was trying very hard not to stare at her. Kellie spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius. She grinned.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." He told her.  
  
"Your so boring. Hmmm." She said. "Do you want to marry Ally?" Kellie smirked. Sirius' eyes widened. Everyone turned to him. He reached into his pocket, and took out something he got in front of Ally and placed in front of her a silver band ring with Sirius and Ally forever encarved in it. "Ally will you marry me?" Ally's eyes widened and she hugged Sirius.  
  
"Of course." She whispered into his ear. He smiled at her and put the ring on her finger.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet." Lily said.  
  
"Graduation Day." James whispered to himself.  
  
"What?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Na-Nothing." He told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie sat infront of the fire when everyone else had gone to bed. Kellie was fully clothed again, and had her head leaning against Remus' shoulder. Remus had his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Remus, promise me something." She said.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"No matter what happens between us, no matter how many fights we get into, we'll stay friends in the end." She told him.  
  
"Of course." He told her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone in the house was awoken by Sirius. "KELLIE'S GOT A LOVE NOTE! KELLIE'S GOT A LOVE NOTE!" He yelled throughout the house. Kellie hit him with a pillow upside the head and opened the note.  
  
Dear Kellie, I know where you've gone to now they're gone. Have fun with your little friends for now, but later on, you'll be with me forever and always. I'll make you my queen.  
  
Kellie didn't read the rest of the note but dropped it. Remus heart beat with rage, that someone would write Kellie a love note. He was hers. 'Okay well not really, but I really wanted her to be mine.' Remus picked the letter up. Skimmed it and read aloud "Love, Voldemort." He looked at Kellie. He dropped the note also. He hugged her. "He won't get to you, I promise." Remus told her. "I won't let him." Sirius picked up the note, and everyone else read it. Voldemort was obsessed with Kellie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's seven pages again! Wahho, much thanks to my beta reader for...well beta reading this! Review please! Tell me if ya loved it or if you hate it. Or complain about how Remus and Kellie should go back out, everyone else does! Does anyone know the roman numberal 13?  
  
Miss_mags_ak – Updated, hope it hasn't been that long.  
  
Imogenhm – Glad you think the story is cute!  
  
Wippy Bird – So what does Katie have to complain about now...lol. I love your reviews. Reviews keep me alive and reviews that are as long as yours are excellent. Yes first I was going to have Callie ruin the Sirius/Ally relationship but I figured I could use Chang, chang would be much better. So Callie messed up the whole Remus/Kellie ALMOST lovers relationship. He he. My sick, evil humor, as you like to call it. This chappie was pretty good though. I have an idea on how to make Kellie jealous, actually quite a couple. She'll get a jealous and I can write her thought, fun! And ways to make Remus jealous, but all that Remus jealousy isn't until next story, maybe sooner...Hmm good idea, if Lily is ever down James can remind her she is saving people with her flashes. Lol. Yea James and Lily are always the people everyone goes to with relationship problems now. Yea I liked her brothers, but this was a way to get Remus and Kellie talking again, and plus I'm going to have this whole sad scene during easter break involving that. So for those who think Kellie didn't morn enough, THINK AGAIN! Like I told you in the IM Bill is year YOUNGER then them. Thinking of putting Bill into the next story via owls, and during Christmas and Easter break. Yes I loved the James/Sirius/Snape scene. That was awesome. Yes the dead owl added more grossness ot the situation, and the black crow you will meet again. The Black Crow, I believe will be significant part to the series. Oh yes, much detail will be added to Easter break, seieng as I didn't write much of a christmas break in this story. Hmm... maybe I'll add a little more to our friend Ally in their. Yes Graduation may be a chapter or two long because I have to wrap EVERYTHING up, cause some characters will graduate while other (mainly Bill) won't. I don't think the heads will give speeches but I'm not sure. Yes that was a very long review, and you didn't review as early as usual tut-tut lol. 


	13. Chapter XP

Kellie sat on the couch in the living room of the Lupin Manor. She gazed at her house that was currently vacant. Kellie felt a tear slowey roll down her cheek. She felt the couch dip and saw Amanda, Remus' younger sister. Next year she would be going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey 'Manda." Kellie said wiping a tear.  
  
"Hi Kellie." Amanda say joyously. She saw Kellie wipe away another tear. "Why are you crying?" She asked Kellie.  
  
"Hey Amanda, Mom wants you." Remus said. Amamnada sighed and walked into the room automatically saying 'Remus did it.' Kellie smirked. Remus sat next to her, and put his arm around her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her, and let her rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No." She said and cried into Remus chest.  
  
"Shh." He said. "It's alright." Remus told her trying to comfort her.  
  
"They're all gone, nothing can ever be alright." Kellie told him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were outside next to Remus' pool. Lily was lying on a bench in her bathing suit. James had just gotten out of the pool, and he was dripping wet. James sat next to Lily. He got her feet wet. "James you're cold." She told him. James smirked. He crawled on top of her. She playfully hit his chest. "James!" He smiled and kissed her. He adjusted himself so he could lift her up, he picked her up and threw her into the pool. Lily glared at him as she surfaced. James jumped in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally sat on the roof, bemusedly watching James and Lily. Sirius twirled Ally's hair in his fingers.  
  
"Sirius when do you want to get married?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know. Anytime is good for me." He told her.  
  
"Can we elope?" Ally asked him.  
  
"Anything you want." He told her, although her asking him to elope was rather surprising.  
  
"Lets go then." Ally said.  
  
"Wha-what?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Lets go get married right now. We're of age, we can apparate to this place I know. Lets go." She said.  
  
"Um... okay." He said, blinking. He smiled to himself. 'I'm getting married.' He thought. He climbed off the roof after her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were in the pool making out. James had cornered Lily, and put his arms around her waist, pushing her into him. James was kissing her neck. Lily was breathing hard, and her head was resting on his neck, slightly bent so he could get easy access to her neck. James stopped.  
  
"Don't stop." She breathed. He put a finger on her lips.  
  
"We have to." Lily put her hand on his chest and let it drift down. "Lily." He breathed. She stroked his penis, and felt it harden.  
  
"That's much better." She smiled and started stroking it faster. He closed his eyes. She let her lips gently travel up his neck, and to his lips, where he took her neck and brought her into a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Kellie and Remus were in the kitchen in the Lupin Manor. Kellie was making some stew. Remus walked over. "Looking good." Kellie smiled at him as he took a spoonful.  
  
"Good?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"Good." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Kellie's waist. "I love you." He told her and nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
"I love you too, Remus." Kellie told him and kissed him.  
  
"Crucio!" She heard come from behind them. They both turned around and saw Voldemort.  
  
"Remus!" Kellie yelled, as Remus screamed in agony. She watched as Voldemort stabbed him in the chest.]  
  
Kellie woke up, she was shaking with fear of what she saw. "Remus!" She yelled worriedly. Remus came in from the other room. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Kellie, what happened?" Remus asked her, rubbing her back. "I-I dreamt you were dead." Kellie said. She hugged him, even tighter. Remus kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine." He told he. "It was just a dream." He told her. "However your kind of cutting off my oxygen." He told her. She chuckled and let go of him.  
  
They walked outside, where they saw James just starting to untie Lily's top. "James! Not outside!" Remus scolded him. James whipped around. He gave them a weak smile. Kellie giggled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally walked down the aisle next to Sirius where they joined hands. The minister binded them, and allowed them to say their vows. They kissed and were married. Sirius and Ally smiled at each other.  
  
They apparted to the house, and Sirius picked Ally up. "Allow me." He smirked. He carried her threw the doorway, where they saw James and Lily making out on the couch. Amanda was watching them. Sirius' eyes widened. He brought Amanda into the kitchen. Ally followed him.  
  
"Listen to me Amanda." Sirius said. "You can never repeat anything you just saw in that room." He told her. "Okay?" Amanda nodded. "Good." He said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bill sat in his room, he was trying to write an owl to Katrina. But somehow it always sounded stupid. He was much better with thinking on his feet. Except when confronted with his mother. No one could really think on their feet when confronted with Mrs. Weasley. He heard a knock on the door, and Remus walked in.  
  
"Hey my parents are back, we're thinking of going to a club, you want to come?" He asked.  
  
"Yea Definetly." Bill said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The club was blasting music, and lights were going off in every direction. They found a tall table and collected a few more seats so they could all sit there.  
  
They all ordered a round of drinks. "A guy is having eye sex with you, Kellie." Lily said casually. The four boys practiclly choked on their drinks.  
  
"What the heck is eye sex?" Sirius asked. Ally sighed.  
  
"It's when you're at a crowded place; a club, a party etc." Aly started. "And you find someone of the opposite sex that is really hot. So you casualy look them up and down for about five minutes or so, maybe catch their eye once or twice, and you approch them ask them to dance, or start casually talking to them. Maybe even casually flirt with them." Ally explained.  
  
"He is very cute." Lily said. Ally nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey!" James and Sirius said. Lily and Ally rolled their eyes at them, as the said guy approached Kellie.  
  
"Hi." He gave her a small smile. He had curly brown hair that was slightly longer then the average guys hair. His eyes where a midnight blue, and he was incredibly hot.  
  
"Hey." Kellie said and put a piece of hair behind her ear. Remus saw Kellie turn a slight pink.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure." She said and walked onto the dance floor, with him. Remus glared at the guy. 'How could she like him, she dosen't even know his name!' Remus thought.  
  
"See- it is a very efficent way to get the girl or guy." Lily smiled.  
  
"Very effective in making Remus burn with jealousy too." James smirked. Bill saw Katrina on the dance floor. He smirked.  
  
"I'll be back." He told them. They all nodded.  
  
Kellie and Adam –as she soon had found out his name– were dancing and talking.  
  
"So do you go to Hogwarts?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"You could say that." He told her. The song ended and he kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be seeing you." He whispered to her and disappeared into the crowds.  
  
Kellie sat back down. "He is so nice." Kellie said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bill wrapped his hands around Katrina as she danced. "Didn't know you could dance so good." He whispered into her ear. She jumped and looked at him.  
  
"How- why are you here?" Katrina asked him.  
  
"Came with some friends. Didn't expect to see you here." He told her.  
  
"Leave." She told him. She got closer to him. "Death Eaters are here, they are searching for me." She told him.  
  
"No, I won't leave without you." Bill said.  
  
"Bill." She said, he kissed her.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you." He repeated. Bill took her hand and lead her outside. She shivered. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be right back." He told her she nodded. He came back with the gang.  
  
"I told you, leave." She said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Bill said. "We all are." He said and took her hand.  
  
"Umm, death eaters, coming now." Lily said. Everyone apparated to Remus' house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rest of Easter vacation had passed very quickly. Soon they were back at school. Kellie woke up and got dressed into her school robes. She walked down to the common room, where she saw Remus had fallen asleep. He was in his school robes though, so he must have fallen asleep, after he came down here.  
  
Kellie sat next to him and poked him. "Five more minutes." He mumbled. Kellie rolled her eyes. She crawled over top of him. She tried not to laugh, this was going to be funny.  
  
"But you're naked in the common room, and I wanted a ride" She whispered in his ear. He jumped up. Kellie snickered, but was still on top of him. Her hands near his neck, and their faces not too far apart. Remus found his voice caught in his throat. He licked his lips, and moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"You guys ready?" Sirius asked. Both of them jumped away from each other.  
  
"Yea, we're ready." Kellie said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily sat in the common room. "We have to start organizing the ball." Lily said.  
  
"Yea." James said, and put her hair to the side and kissed her neck. Lily smiled.  
  
"Mmm." She said. "Do you think it should be formal or casual?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Semi-Formal." James said. Lily nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus, Kellie, and Callie were sitting in their group. Remus was sitting in the middle of them. He was hesitantly looking between the two, and saw they were both glaring at each other. Remus put his hand over Kellie's. He gave her a look that told her to calm down. She sighed. He gave her a slight hand squeeze, and she gave him a weak smile.  
  
At James' table...  
  
"No!" Sirius argued with Snape.  
  
"Yes!" Snape argued back.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" Snape growled. Sirius glared at him. James wasn't even quite sure what they were yelling at each other about. He just watched them yell and scream.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally sat in the Gryffindor common room. Ally rested her head on Sirius'shoulder. Sirius put a piece of her hair behind her ear. Ally was trying to study for the upcoming NEWTS. She sighed. Sitius rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Studying for NEWTS?"  
  
"Mmk." She said. He smirked and kissed her. Ally turned so she could properly kiss him. She put her hand up Sirius' shirt, letting her hands roam his muscular chest. "We should go upstairs." Ally said, as she looked at a couple people who were watching them. Sirius nodded his head. He pulled her upstairs and took his shirt off. He kissed her, she took off her shoes, as did he. Sirius took off her tie and shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He lay her down on his bed. He slowly took off her knee high socks, and crawled on top of her. He let his hand travel up her leg to her thigh. He slowely carressed it. He kissed her on the lips and let his other hand massaged the back of her neck. "Sirius." She moaned. He smirked, he took off her skirt. She got on her side and kissed him. She started to unbutton his pants. She put her hand down his boxers. Sirius' eyes widened, and he squeezed his eyes closed.  
  
"Ally." He gulped. Now it was her turn to smirk. She lightly kissed him. Then he grabbed her neck and brought her down for a more passionate kiss. He pulled off her underwear, and a unsnapped her bra. He rubed himself against her, before another moan came out.  
  
Much later...  
  
Ally was peacefully resting on Sirius' chest, the covers were over both of them, even though they were both sweating heavily. Ally kissed his abs up to his mouth. "Again?" Sirius said breathlessly.  
  
"No, just kisses." She told him. He kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The day of the NEWTS quickly approached. They all sat as they did during the OWLS. According to house, and alphabetical.  
  
Care for Magical Creatures was the first subject. They all started. Once they finished all the subjects, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Quills down." He told them as he *Accio!*ed all the papers. "As most of you know already, the Graduation Ball is tonight. You have no classes the whole rest of the day so enjoy your last day ever at Hogwarts."  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Ally, Remus, Kellie and Peter sat at the edge of the lake. "IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled. The group chuckled at him while students from younger grades looked at him cautiously.  
  
"So it's Auror training for us." Kellie said and looked at Sirius and James.  
  
"We just finished school, don't talk about work pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase." Sirius said. Kellie smirked at him and shook her head.  
  
"So then here is the question we have all been avoiding, whether everyone will admit it or not, I don't know." Remus said pausing to James, Kellie and Lily. "Why the fuck did you elope!" Remus yelled at them.  
  
"It's not like it was my idea!" Sirius said. Everyone's mouths dropped and they looked to Ally.  
  
"I- uh, yea." Ally said, and they chuckled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus waited for Kellie to come down, she was wearing a blue halter top dress. Remus smiled at her.  
  
"May I escort you to the dance?" Remus asked.  
  
"Of course." Kellie smiled. Remus took her hand, and they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long to post! I believe that there will be only one more chapter. Which will be, to my knowledge just the ball. Some surprises!  
  
Whippy Bird - Nah no bitterness with the game. No he dosen't try to rape Ally, you'll se what's going to happen with Chang next chappie. Oh me gots tons of Ideas for that he he. Lol. No Kellie isn't a drunk, but whenever she can get her hands on firewhiskey she does. Yes I loved that last line "Not even Love?" also and he kissed her he he. Sirius has called Lily 'Vix' a couple of times. Sirius isn't very formal, so I decided that would be the best way to have Sirius purpose. Yup Bill wil be in via owls next story, then after next story it will skip to Harry's Fifth year.  
  
Spanky – I'm glad you like this story so much! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Me – Sorry it took so long for me to update! But hope you liked the chappie!  
  
Sweet and innocent – Sorry it took so long!  
  
Manny2003 – Lol. Yea Voldemort wants Kellie.  
  
Miss_mags_ak – Not together yet. I stress the word YET.  
  
Iamaskater08 – sorry it took so long!  
  
Wuzup13579 – yay! Another new reader! Glad you like it!  
  
Smiley Mary - Yup Voldie is perv. Glad you like the story!  
  
Soccerchic1989 – Sorry about the grammer errors and fragments I've got a beta, she must have just missed it or something! Sorry!  
  
RoxyPrincess – Wow, glad you like this so much! Thanks for all the compliments!  
  
ILOVETHEMALL – Glad you like the story so much! 


	14. Chapter XIV

Ally and Sirius sat at a table, close to Chang and his blonde bimbo. Chang looked them over. 'No marriage will stop my pursuit' Chang thought. He saw Ally look at him and smirked at her with a small wave, she glared back at him, while he chuckled to himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Remus were standing at the punch bowl. "So will tonight be the night you propose?" Remus asked. James nudged him, and glared.  
  
"Yes, but quiet about it. " James said and smirked as he looked at Kellie. "Will tonight be the night you get Kellie back?" Remus took a big gulp of his drink.  
  
"Hopefully." Remus said looking at Kellie. "Girl is driving me up a wall." He said. James looked down.  
  
"You've got a bonar." He told him.  
  
"I figured that one out on my own." Remus grimaced.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So what's happening between you and Remus?" Lily asked Kellie. Kellie took a small glance at Remus and smiled.  
  
"I don't know." She told Lily truthfully. "I want to be with him, but I don't think he has any interest in me." Lily looked at where Remus was standing, staring at Kellie.  
  
"Have you gone mad?" Lily asked Kellie. "he is constanly staring at you, and you think he has no interest!"  
  
"He is not- Hello Sirius." Kellie said as Sirius sat in between the girls.  
  
"Hello, now how are my two best friends?" Kellie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did you do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Better yet, what do you want?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"Kellie, I just need you to...sexually appeal to someone." Sirius smiled.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Kellie said, and hit him upside the head. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No, not really. You see Chang keeps hitting on Ally, and if he is focused on you all will be good in the world." Sirius smiled.  
  
"No." Kellie answered. Sirius pouted, but Kellie just rolled her eyes, and left.  
  
"No." Lily said as Sirius opened his mouth. He sighed and left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily and James were dancing a bit, after the song was done James lead her outside. Lily looked up at the stars. "The stars are so beautiful." Lily said. James smiled down at her.  
  
"Just like you." He said. Lily smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
"Lily I want to ask you something." James said, becoming quite figetty when they heard a big 'THUD!' They rushed into the Great Hall, and saw Chang and Sirius in a fight. Remus was prying Sirius off Chang at the moment. Sirius' lip was bleeding, while Chang was - well a whole damn lot worse. He had bruises forming on him and his nose was bleeding.  
  
"Sirius, you shouldn't have done that." Ally said, while putting a napkin on his cut lip.  
  
"He shouldn't have hit your ass." Sirius glared at him. Ally turned his head to face her. James walked over to them, with Lily following him.  
  
"You okay?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded. "Well that's good." Lily smacked him upside the head. "What the hell did you think you were doing!?" Lily yelled at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chang was at the hospital, and of course his blonde bimbo - or what Chang called a date followed him. Kellie and Remus were dancing to a fast song, after that along came a slow one. They looked at each other akwardly at first, but danced to the slow song.  
  
"I miss this." Remus whispered into Kellie's ear.  
  
"I miss it too." Kellie said. Remus lifted her chin with his fore finger, and lowered his head to hers when they heard a explosion. They looked up and saw fireworks, that formed the words 'Happy Graduation!' and in tiny print. 'The Year of the Marauders' A couple of people chuckled at this. Kellie shook her head. "Crazy, I tell you." Remus smiled.  
  
"We've always have been."  
  
"Don't I know it." Kellie smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally and Sirius sat next to the lake looking up at the sky. "Sirius, what do we do now?" Ally asked him. He had been kicked out of the Great Hall after the fight, althought they did get a look at the fireworks that Sirius was very proud of.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I mean, where do we go? Our days at Hogwarts are over, and we're married." Ally said. Sirius kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well we could stay at the Lupin's until we have enough money to buy a flat, or we could stay at Kellie's, she'll own the house as of tomorrow morning. We'll wait until we get paychecks move out and but a new home, just for us." Sirius said. Ally nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was trying to restrain himself from looking down Kellie's dress. "So then how far have you gotten with the question?" Remus asked James. Lily had left for the bathroom.  
  
"What question?" Kellie asked. James glared at Remus who gave him a 'oops.' Look.  
  
"I'm going to ask Lily to marry me, if there are no more interuptions." James said. Remus smirked.  
  
"You froze."  
  
"No, I heard a thud, which was Sirius' fault. Not mine!" James defended himself. Remus nodded.  
  
"Excuses, excuses." Kellie smirked. James glared at her.  
  
"Remus tell your girlfriend to shut up." James smirked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Remus grunted and kicked James in the shin.  
  
"Ouch!" James said and rubbed his shin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katrina sat alone at a table. Bill was a year younger then her, which meant he wasn't allowed to come. Katrina finished her drink and left the party. She walked up to the Gryffindor common room where she knocked three times. Almost immediatly Bill opened the door, and let Katrina in.  
  
"Katrina, shouldn't you be at the ball?" He asked her, but she took him into a kiss instead of giving him an answer. "Okay that works." Bill said, and kissed her again. They ended up in his bed. Bill was breathing heavily, Katrina had already recovered to normal breath.  
  
"That was your first time wasn't it?" Katrina asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, why?" he asked her.  
  
"No reason." Katrina said and kissed his neck. Bill wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm glad you came here." Bill said into her hair. She nodded.  
  
"Yea, me too." She said tensely.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bill asked her.  
  
"Yes." Katrina confesed..  
  
"What?" he asked her. She stood up a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Everything." Katrina confessed. "I am a whole year older then you, though it may not seem a lot it really is. You were a virgin, I haven't been since second year. You should have lost your virginity to a nice girl, in your year, not to me." She told him. He put a hand on her cheek.  
  
"All I want is you." He told her and lightly kissed her.  
  
"For now, Bill you still have a whole year left at Hogwarts, and I'm leaving Hogwarts tomorrow." Katrina explained to him. "You'll meet a new girl next year, she'll be pretty, nice, non-Slytherin, smart girl. And you'll be over with this, whatever we have. Bill we're just two totally different people." Katrina tried to explain.  
  
"It's one year." Bill said.  
  
"A lot can happen in one year." Katrina explained.  
  
"We'll get through it." Bill said.  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"It can be."  
  
"No, it really can't, we may never even see each other again."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"It could happen."  
  
"I won't let it."  
  
"I admire your determination, but Bill, things change every day, and before you know it you'll just see me as the girl you lost your virginity to." Katrina told him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James lead Lily outside yet again. 'You can do this' James kept chanting in his head. 'You can do this.' Lily shivered. "Cold?" James asked her. She nodded. He took off his jacket and put it over her.  
  
"But aren't you cold?" Lily asked him.  
  
"I'll get over it." James said. They sat down on a bench. Lily chuckled. James looked at her quizically.  
  
"Look over there." Lily said pointing to Hagrid's hut. "That's where we first met, oh how I hated you." James smirked.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
In first year Lily and Kellie had become quick friends and were sitting near Hagrid's hut. They had befriended Hagrid, since the boat ride to the castle. James and the Marauders came up to them. Kellie looked at them suspiciously although Lily didn't know why.  
  
"Hi." Remus said to Kellie, and she glared at him.  
  
"Kellie!" Sirius yelled and squeazed her.  
  
"Gerroff! Sirius!" She pushed him away.  
  
"Lily..is that correct?" James asked.  
  
"Yes." Kellie said crossly and stepped in front of Lily. Kellie didn't seem to trust these guys, so Lily let Kellie do her thing. "Now leave her alone." Kellie said.  
  
"No I don't think I will, I mean that hair of hers looks like it could be a fire hazard." James smirked. The rest laughed. Remus stopped when he saw Kellie glare at him. Lily ran away in tears. Kellie kicked James in the balls and ran after Lily.  
  
*** End Flashback***  
  
"Kellie kicked hard, even back then." James said. Lily chuckled.  
  
"You should have learned then to stay away from the wrath of Kellie." James nodded.  
  
"Yea, I was never smart enough to figure that out." Jame said with a smirk. "Lily can I ask you a question? I was going to ask you but Sirius distracted us, so I didn't get to ask you." James asked. Lily didn't follow much of it, but she was pretty sure it was a yes or no answer situation so she agreed. James took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Lily, I've wanted to ask you this for so long, and then with Sirius and Ally, it made me want to ask you this much more. I absolutely love you and nothing will ever change that, will you marry me?" He asked her.  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Okay so not much of a cliff hanger, but it's still a cliff hanger! You will see the response in the next story which shall be called 'The Real World' I don't have any better idea's for a name, so there it is. The story will go all the way until Lily and James die, and little bit after that. The effects on Remus, Sirius, Kellie, Ally and Bill will be shown.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Jeddyjeddy - Ah don't worry Carrisa I plan to have more sequels until Harry's seventh year (skipping over his 1,2,3,4 and some of 5, alhtough I do have to write fifth year, and cahnge it a bit here and there.)  
  
Smiley Mary - I'm glad you were excited about the ball. Yea, they are really young but I just couldn't wait to make them engaged! What does the spanish mean at the bottom of your review?  
  
Miss-mags-ak - Updated, hope you like it!  
  
Whippy Bird - Oh yes it is VERY obvious they both want each other but they don't get back together until.....mwahh I'm nto telling you! Lol. Nope sorry I wanted them to elope, neither of them had family so it made sence to just have them elope. Plus neither them are very traditional people. James wanted to stop because... well I had something in mind....can't remember now! Lol. Uh, what are you talking about Molly for, Molly is his mother.... Adam will come back next story, which is what makes a detour in the Remus/Kellie relationship. Sorry your computer was broken, if mine was broken for five day, I think I might be declared menatlly ill...lol jk.  
  
Manny2003 - Of coarse I am going to do a sequel! Glad you love it!  
  
Wuzup13579 - No he wasn't a death eater, you'll learn more about him next story.  
  
Me - I can't even read my own stories over, they just make me cringe with horror. Glad you loved the last chapter!  
  
Brittany - Even though it may be awhile until you read this chapter. Thank you for the reviews on those chapters! I'm glad you like it, see Lily forgave James at some point. 


End file.
